TOMO 9
by mimichanMC
Summary: lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el tomo 9 enjoy it..
1. capitulo 44: la aventura de Ruby

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tomo 9 de St. Tail agradezco muchísimo a las personas que han respondido muy bien a mis fics así que cada uno de los nuevos capítulos se lo dedicare a alguien en especial gracias por todo su apoyo eso me hace seguir adelante Jeje_

_Sin más preámbulo aquí esta_

* * *

**Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos **

**TOMO 9**

**Por Mimi Chan **

**La Aventura De Ruby**

En cierta ocasión Mimi llego de la escuela muy cansada y subió a su habitación sin decir palabra a sus papas que se había dado cuenta de lo dura que había sido esa semana y no le dijeron nada, arriba estaba Ruby la cual estaba un poco enfadada pues Mimi no le había prestado atención en toda esa semana y esta vez no seria la excepción, en cuanto Mimi entro a la habitación dejo la mochila a un lado y se tiro en la cama.

vaya que han sido unos días pesados – dijo para si – todo lo que quiero es descansar un poco , por suerte hemos terminado este mural hoy mismo

En ese momento Ruby se acerco esperando que jugara un poco con ella, pero estaba muy cansada y se durmió sin darse cuenta. Ruby estaba muy aburrida así que salio de casa para desaburrirce un poco y jugar por hay. Después de un rato el teléfono sonó en casa de Mimi y su mamá contesto, luego subió despertándola y diciéndole que era para ella, así que tomo la llamada

hola Mimi

ha, hola Sara –contesto un poco adormilada – me despertaste que pasa

solo quería decirte que mañana no habrá clases, maestra se enfermo un poco y no se siente muy bien así que calificara el viernes

que bueno le daremos los últimos retoques y podremos descansar un poco

si, descansa amiga, después de este trabajo si que nos hace falta

Así Mimi se recostó de nuevo con intenciones de no despertar en toda la noche. Por otro lado a Ruby le sorprendió la noche en el parque, estaba perdida y asustada así que se subió a la capa de un árbol y paso la noche hay.

A la mañana siguiente Daniel se despertó temprano a pesar de que él también estaba cansado pues había ayudado a las chicas con su trabajo después de terminar con su equipo (a Rina le dio mucho coraje, le había costado mucho trabajo entrar a su equipo y evitar que Mimi quedara en el suyo "ella hizo la rifa de elección de equipo" y aun así terminando la había ayudado…. No es tierno … yo quiero uno así… a no ya lo tengo… ) Había salido a correr era un acostumbre que tenia (tenia que ser rápido si pensaba atrapar a Saint Tail algún día ) corrió como 20 min. Sin parar y cansado llego a un parque y se tiro en el césped y miro hacia el cielo limpio, sin pensarlo miro en la copa de un árbol y vio algo muy extraño, era como una animalito hay dormido, decidió subir a averiguar que era, subió con sigilo y arriba se sentó en una rama y la vio

¡Ruby? – estaba seguro de que era ella lo que no sabia es que hacia hay y parecía que había pasado en ese lugar la noche, la tomo en sus manos con suavidad, ella aun dormía y salto del árbol cuando sintió el golpe de la caída despertó – hola bonita que haces aquí sola – Ruby se puso un poco inquieta, pero él la empezó a acariciar y enseguida se tranquilizo – no puedo dejarte aquí sola así que te llevare a mi casa

eran cerca de las 9:00am cuando Mimi despertó, sus papas la había dejado dormir a pierna suelta pero era hora ya de levantarse, se vistió con su ropa de casa y bajo a desayunar y sus papas ya estaba en la mesa

¿como amaneciste Mimi?

Mas descansada, gracias mamá

Sara nos dijo que hoy no tendrían clases así que no quisimos despertarte, nos dimos asunta de que estabas muy cansada

Gracias mamá en realidad si lo estaba , necesitaba este descanso

Así ella y su familia desayunaron en cuanto terminaron, ella subió a darle de comer a Ruby, no le había dado nada el día anterior y se sentía horrible, seguro estaría muy hambrienta así que le llevo su comida favorita, manzanas rebanadas con un poco de miel

Ruby- la voseó y como no recibió respuesta la empezó a buscar- Ruby ¿donde estas Ruby? – la busco por toda al habitación y al no encontrarla bajo a preguntar a sus papas – mamàpapa no han visto a Ruby

No hija, ya buscaste bien

La he buscado en toda mi habitación y no la encuentro

aquí abajo no la he visto

Así que se puso a buscarla en toda la casa y nada, salio al jardín y tampoco era obvio que no estaba en casa, estaba muy alarmada que podía hacer, decidió pedirle consejo a su mejor amiga, la llamo por teléfono, suerte que tampoco había nadie en la capilla y esta en casa

hola, Sara…

si soy yo Mimi que pasa

es Ruby, no la encuentro en ningún lado, creo que se ha escapado de casa- dijo con un nudo en la garganta casi llorando- yo tengo la culpa no le puse atención en toda la semana ayer no le di de comer me siento muy mal Sara

no te preocupes amiga no creo que haya escapado seguramente se perdió, la encontraremos ahora mismo voy para haya y la buscaremos

pero como podríamos Ruby es… el puercoespín de St. Tail

pues tendremos que arriesgarnos

Así después de un rato Sara llego por Mimi y salieron a buscarla. Mientras tanto Daniel llego a su casa con Ruby, su papa no estaba

oye bonita no tienes hambre – Ruby hizo un gesto de afirmación – esta bien déjame ver que encuentro por aquí… – fue a su alacena y encontró un frasco con nueces – a ver aquí tengo nueces¿te gustan las nueces? – Ruby hizo otro gesto afirmativo – vaya eres muy listo, tu dueña debe haberte entrenado muy bien, ven vamos a mi habitación

Así él la tomo de nuevo y subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, todo estaba muy bien arreglado: un buró, su cama, un escritorio que daba a la ventana, un librero con unos cuantos libros un aparato de sonido, algunos posters de beisbolistas, en fin el típico cuarto de un chico de 16 años (si siguen la línea de tiempo Daniel ya tiene 16 años en esta parte de la historia) él la puso en su cama y Ruby empezó a comer las nueces que Daniel le dio.

¿que era lo que hacías en el parque sola? He… - la miraba con mucha ternura que Ruby se apeno – imagino que tu dueña debe buscarte como loca, si solo me pudieras decir quien es yo podría devolverte- Ruby lo vio enojada y con la cabeza dijo no – esta bien, fidelidad ante todo, no me quejo- le acaricio la cabeza y Ruby se revolvió todita – pero al menos lo intente

Entre tanto Mimi y Sara buscaban a Ruby la habían buscado por un buen rato en la capilla era el único lugar que ella conocía, luego en la escuela donde la había llevado una vez y fueron a un parque a descansar un poco, se sentaron en una banca

que haremos Sara, no esta en ningún lado, donde mas podemos buscarla

tranquilizare Mimi por favor

A un lado unos niños platicaban animados y Sara y Mimi los escucharon había algo muy conocido en esa platica

yo lo vi- decía uno de ellos con gran fascinación- vez esta muy alto y aun así se subió , yo nunca me he querido subir esta muy alto y luego como brinco

si y todo por ir por ese animalito, que muchacho tan valiente

Sara y Mimi se voltearon a ver muy sorprendidas

oíste Sara – le dijo Mimi- crees que haya sido Ruby

si, - le contesto su miga- voy a preguntarles – se levanto y les fue a preguntar- hola niños oigan, mi amiga y yo estamos buscando a un puercoespín no han visto algún animalito pequeño por aquí

si un muchacho encontró un animalito como un ratón grande en ese árbol- dijo apuntándolo – a lo mejor es el mismo

y me podrían decir como era el muchacho

El chico le empezó a describir al muchacho en cuanto termino ambos niños partieron corriendo

y… que te dijeron

parece que un muchacho encontró a Ruby en un árbol y se la llevo

te dijeron como era

si…

¿como era?

Pues … era un muchacho como de 16 años, alto, de piel morena clara, de ojos negros y cabello obscuro y alborotado que andaba corriendo por aquí

Sara – dijo y lo pensó un minuto – Sara tu crees que haya sido… Daniel

Yo creo que si Mimi, nadie mas conoce a Ruby

Y ahora que aremos

Primero debemos estar seguras, si Daniel encontró a Ruby debió llevarla a su casa, tendremos que ir a averiguarlo

Así ambas pusieron camino hacia su casa, cuando estaban a punto de llegar, él salio de su casa y se encontraron él el las saludo a ambas (con especial cariño a una de ellas )

hola chicas

hola Daniel – le dijo Sara

hola Daniel –le dijo Mimi con dulzura- pensamos que estarías descansando después de todo el trabajo del mural y después de ayudarnos a nosotras y venimos a verte

aun estoy un poco cansado pues me levante temprano pero eso me dio buena suerte

a si, y… ¿porque? – dijo Mimi con curiosidad

no creerán lo que encontré – dijo muy alegre

¿que encontraste? –le pregunto Sara muy animada- por tu alegría pareciera que un gran tesoro

mejor que eso encontré un Ruby – echaron a andar y ambas lo siguieron ya con una sospecha fuerte

un Ruby, no lo puedo creer que buena suerte- le dijo Sara

si, pero ahora tengo que darle de comer a mi Ruby

¿Qué? – le dijeron ambas ya seguras de que él tenia a Ruby

como que debes de darle de comer a tu Ruby- le dijo Mimi divertida

si, que crees que le guste comer a un puercoespín

Daniel que locuras dices, encontraste un Ruby o un puercoespín

2 en uno, recuerdas la mascota de St. Tail

Ruby?- dijo con una sonrisa

La encontré en el parque, estaba dormida en la copa de un árbol , estaba hambrienta, le di nueces pero no se que darle ahora iba a la veterinaria a preguntar

Bueno- dijo Mimi – yo se que comen frutas, manzanas, uvas, cerezas

Y tú ¿Cómo sabes? – le dijo intrigado

Pues yo…- se puso un poco nerviosa pero finalmente le dijo – lo ley en un libro

Ahaaa creo que tengo manzanas en la nevera, la quieren conocer

Claro- dijeron ambas

Los tres entraron y Daniel fue al cocina y de la nevera saco una manzana y subía a su habitación pero Mimi lo detuvo

así no Daniel, córtala en rebanadas o no podrá comerlas, puedo…

si claro

mira así -ella tomo la manzana y la corto en rebanadas -¿tienes miel?

Si

Me regalas un poca

Si claro

Tomo miel y le puso alas manzanas, a él le pareció muy extraño todo ese ritual pareciera que Mimi supiera exactamente lo que al puercoespín podría gustarle, enseguida subieron, Ruby estaba recostad en la cama de Daniel profundamente dormida a Mimi no le pareció extraño que Ruby estuviera tan tranquila, ella le hablaba mucho de él y el hecho de que nunca le había tenido miedo

que linda es – dijo acercándose a ella y mirándola- parece un muñeco de peluche, es igual al mío

Ruby al escuchar la voz de su ama se despertó, ya no estaba enfadada, sin pensarlo Daniel le había platicado lo ocupado que había estado esa semana y lo ocupado que había estado "su linda novia" y se le hecho encima cariñosa eso sorprendió mucho a Daniel ¿Por qué un animalito que apenas la conocía se portaba tan cariñosa con ella?

y muy cariñosa – la levanto en brazos dándole la espalda a Daniel y Sara y le dijo en voz baja – traviesa , como viniste a dar aquí sabes que será complicado sacarte de aquí… no te preocupes te sacare, pero pórtate bien con él si – Ruby asintió con la cabeza

es muy extraño- dijo Daniel y ella volteo – como se habrá perdido, no creo que Saint Tail la abandonara

claro que no – dijo exaltada sin pensarlo y se calmo- como podría alguien abandonar a un animalito tan lindo seguramente se perdió – Mimi volvió con Ruby y empezó a darle su manzana con miel y Ruby estaba feliz

lo vez no soy él único que piensa que te pareces a Saint Tail, seguro te obedece porque te pareces a ella – Mimi se sonrojo y miro a Ruby divertida. Él guardo silencio y luego agrego mas serio – me pregunto si sabrá que yo la tengo

a estas alturas seguro que si – dijo ella satisfecha – tu mismo lo has dicho es una ladrona muy lista sabe exactamente donde esta lo que quiere siempre

si, me imagino que querrá recuperarla

seguro que si… creo que tendrás noticias de ella en menos de lo que te imaginas

Así Mimi y Sara estuvieron un rato jugando con la mascota, Daniel se dio cuenta de que Mimi y Ruby tuvieron mucha química pero no comento nada al respecto, cuando al final tuvieron que irse Ruby se puso muy triste, las llevo a la puerta con Ruby en brazos y las vieron alejarse Ruby muy triste y Daniel con cierta satisfacción en el rostro

es muy bonita verdad – dijo Daniel que la miraba partir con ternura, Ruby lo miro y confusa "que no lo sabias" hay…… me acorde del inocente Hamtaro aquí ) – además se parece un poco a tu dueña no lo crees – Ruby lo miro como si quisiera decirle "hay niño si tu supieras"

Así Mimi y Sara iban en el camino, Mimi iba bastante preocupada pues no sabia como haría para recuperar a su mascota por una parte agradecía que hubiera sido Daniel quien la encontrara con otra persona Ruby estaría muy inquieta y no sabría como buscarla

entonces que vas a hacer Mimi – dijo Sara sacándola de su pensamientos

pues tengo que recuperarla a toda costa pero en realidad no se como

sabes que piensa – dijo Sara con esa cara de "yo tengo una idea"

que Sara

creo que si tu se lo pides el te devolvería a Ruby

pero como yo no puedo hacer eso el sabría que yo soy…

n, no tu….- la interrumpió- Siniestra

Siniestra… como no te entiendo

Tengo una idea – dijo con una sonrisa- ven conmigo seguro va a encantarte, va a ser muy divertido

Después de un rato un mensajero llegaba a la casa de Daniel y él lo recibió

entrega inmediata para Daniel Astro Júnior, tus eres Daniel Astro Júnior (esto me recuerda a un capitulo de Clarissa cielos veo mucha televisión :)

si soy yo

firma por favor –le entrego un paquete pequeño sin dirección o remitente

¿Quién lo envía?

No lo se, alguien lo llevo a la agencia, yo solo lo entrego

Esta bien, gracias – él firmo y el mensajero se fue

Así entro y desenvolvió el paquete y era un cassete que no traía ninguna nota en especial o alguien que lo ayudara a saber de quien era, entro a su habitación y encontró a Ruby cómodamente dormida al centro de la cama, así que decidió escuchar la cinta eso seguro le diría quien la envió, metió la cinta al aparato de sonido y empezaba a si…

"_hola querido detective soy yo Siniestra…_

¿Qué? –dijo Daniel muy sorprendido , el sonido de la voz de Mimi despertó enseguida a Ruby y puso atención , Daniel recorrió la cinta y volvió a escuchar

"_Hola querido detective soy yo Siniestra, supongo que te debe extrañar mucho un paquete como este pero sabia que una nota sería insuficiente esta ves. Sabes de muy buena fuente se que tu tienes a Ruby, no quiero que pienses que la he abandonado o nada por el estilo, solo que ella suele hacer cosas como esta, a veces nunca me presta atención y suele meterse en problemas… me estas oyendo Ruby…-_ Daniel volteo a ver a Ruby que estaba muy apenada y a él le pareció divertido_- pero bueno no se que pienses tu pero yo estoy muy preocupada por ella no es que piense que tu puedas hacerle algo malo que la trates mal ni nada por el estilo, al contrario ella sabe tanto de ti que imagino que debe estar de lo mas tranquila a tu lado – _él se sonrojo un poco solo de pensar en "le has hablado de mi"- _se que tu la cuidarías como el mayor de tus tesoros tal y como lo hago yo y que esta mas que segura contigo ,yo la quiero mucho y no me imagino sin ella- _en este tramo la voz de Siniestra se oía de lo mas dulce pero bajo su tono aun mas y se oía muy, muy tierna y hasta cierto punto coqueta_ –por eso quisiera pedirte que me la devolvieras por favor, se que tu eres un ángel y que si me la devolverás, por favor, sabes que la extraño mucho… por favor mi dulce detective… no se que aria sin ella por favor revuélvemela, para mi seria muy complicado robarte algo como esto, solo has lo que yo…¡si, devuelve sus tesoros a su verdadero dueño. Si quieres devolvérmela te estaré esperando en el parque en el árbol donde la encontraste a las 10:00 PM en esta ocasión no hay misión así que no veo la necesidad de avisar a alguien mas de nuestra… cita… te estaré esperando… te quiere Siniestra _

tiene una voz preciosa, nunca la había escuchado tanto tiempo – dijo para si cuando termino de escucharla, vio como Ruby lo observaba con una expresión en su cara como "¿te gusta?" y se sonrojo , saco la cinta del aparato y saco una caja de madera del buró , Ruby lo seguía se sentó en el piso con la caja, ella trepo por su espalda y el le dijo -¿Quieres ver?- ella hizo una señal de afirmación , adentro de la caja estaban todas las notas de Saint Tail , algunas fotografías y un estuche color blanco – sabes he conservado todas las notas de tu dueña desde que todo empezó – empezó a sacar algunas notas todas traían una anotación adjunta y una fecha como estas la primera estaba sobre un papel …(anexo importante… no soy tan conocedora de la serie así que algunos apellidos de las misiones y la fecha exacta no me la se así que no rezonguen OK. además estas son algunas de mis notas favoritas )

_Esta noche me robare la joya estelar de la mansión de Los Costa no faltes_

_St. Tail_

_20-11-98_

1°- nota

Esta hoja traía un recorte de un periódico donde se veía el globo en que Mimi había puesto la nota, la siguiente también era una hoja

_Esta noche iré a casa de Paula a robarme un velo de novia a las 8:00pm_

_St. Tail_

_02-12-98_

No puedo creer que me vieras dormir

_Te espero esta noche en el parque a las 12:00am, solo no te acerques a mi debemos hablar, por favor no faltes_

_St. Tail_

_10-12- 98_

La primera vez que hable contigo

_Esta noche iré a casa de Paco a recuperar a Boby_

_St. Tail_

_24-12-98_

Mi mejor navidad

En la caja estaban además algunas fotos hubo dos que llamaron la atención de Ruby, una de Saint Tail con la luna llena por la espalda y otra de Mimi con Ruby que él le había quitado a Rafael (si se dan cuenta nunca se la devolvió) la puso hay precisamente por que por que pensó que era ella, luego vino lo de el muñeco musical que ella tenia, en la pequeña caja blanca estaba un anillo, el anillo de la promesa con la misma cinta amarrada, que Ruby enseguida identifico como una de las cintas de su dueña cuando él abrió la caja lo miro con mucho cariño y volteo a ver a Ruby, y voy con curiosidad como Ruby veía las notas de su dueña, Ruby veía las notas y recordaba a Mimi, como cada vez que escribía una lo hacia con sumo cuidado y daba un beso en todas ellas y lanzaba un suspiro y lo volteo a ver como queriéndole decir "si tu supieras con que amor hace esta notas"

sabes me pregunto si tu dueña hace estas notas con tanto amor como yo las conservó – Ruby lo miro divertida y afirmo con su cabeza y él le sonrió - en serio sabes a veces quisiera no tener que atraparla yo se que ella es una buena persona – levanto la vista como hablando solo para él mismo- hay algo demasiado especial en ella yo lo se – bajo la mirada a ella y esta lo observaba, él la sacudió de la cabeza y ella se puso chinita – segura que quieres volver con tu dueña la pasaríamos muy bien tu y yo – Ruby hizo otra afirmación

así Daniel paso todo el día con Ruby, jugando con ella, dándole de comer, platicando de Mimi y Saint Tail con ella , Daniel tiene un ángel increíble que es imposible no encariñarse con él (quien lo conoce no me dejará mentir ) así dieron las 9:30 y Daniel se vistió con ropa de civil (en la que rara vez lo vemos pero en la que luce guapísimo ) un pantalón de tela negro , una camiseta café y una chaqueta de mezclilla azul (solo imagínenselo…)se dirigió a Ruby le extendió la mano y ella trepo por ella y se acomodo en su hombro derecho , Daniel saco una hoja de su chaqueta y la acomodo en una collar que él le puso

es para ella ásela llegar por favor si – le sonrió y ella hizo otra afirmación

Salieron de casa y a las 10:00 PM en el parque Mimi, es decir Siniestra ya esta hay subida en el árbol donde Daniel había encontrado a Ruby, cuando los vio llegar, él no la había visto y se recargo en el árbol y le dijo a Ruby

sabes bonita me va doler tener que dejarte con tu dueña – la miraba con cariño y St. Tail lo miraba con curiosidad – en serio…eres una cosita adorable- ella sonrió y la abrazo – pero sabes me gustaría tenerla a ella como a ti en brazos , tal vez así ya no podría escapar- la levanto hacía arriba y entonces la vio hay subida, todos lo colores se le vinieron a al cara por lo que acaba de decir y ella también parecía un poco

sonrojada

hola- dijo ella tímidamente

hola – le respondió igual

gracias por traerla , la extrañaba mucho

si – la dejo subir por el árbol y la vio llegar con su dueña –prométeme que la llevaras a alguna misión le he tomado mucha estima y me gustaría verla de nuevo

lo hare, gracias por todo Daniel

de nada

Así ella brinco del árbol hacia otro, Daniel no la siguió, como ella dijo no había misión… ella dentro de poco llegaba a su casa ya transformada y entro a su habitaron por la ventana, al ver detenidamente a Ruby vio una hoja de papel en su cuello y un collar nuevo, tomo la hoja y se dio cuenta de que era una carta, para ella que leyó con mucha atención

_Siniestra: desde la ultima vez que hablamos en la "prisión"he pensado mucho en…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_bueno aqui esta este cap, espero que les haya gustado, como dije este va dedicado a Princess Mko gracias por tus opiniones_

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_mimi chan _


	2. capitulo 45: el libro

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tomo 9 de St. Tail agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que han respondido muy bien a mis fics así que cada uno de los nuevos capítulos se lo dedicare a alguien en especial gracias por todo su apoyo eso me hace seguir adelante Jeje_

_Sin más preámbulo aquí esta..._

* * *

**Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos **

**TOMO 9**

**Por Mimi Chan **

**El Libro**

_Siniestra: Desde la última vez que hablamos en "la Prisión"he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y sentía que debía dejar las cosas bien en claro, quería hablar contigo otra vez pero no sabia como más ahora he tenido la oportunidad de escribirte estas palabras…_

_Como te lo dije yo te tengo un cariño muy especial, siempre he sabido que ti no eres una ladrona cualquiera, que debes robar por un motivo muy especial que pienso ya he descubierto… eres algo así como Robin Hood… pero en una envoltura mucho mas bonita_

_Sabes desde que te conozco te admiro, me parece que eres una de las chicas mas lindas y sin duda la mas misteriosa que he conocido… creo que eres la chica mas especial que he conocido, que no hay nadie como tu… siempre me he preguntado como eres en realidad, te he tenido tan cerca, mas aun así no se como eres y aunque no lo creas eso es lo que mas me atrae de ti._

_No me mal interpretes, te admiro, se reconocer que eres una chica muy linda pero… yo tengo novia y la quiero con todo mi corazón, como a nadie, lo sabes… solo que pensé que ese día no me permitiste decirte esto que ahora te digo y de cierto se que delante de ti quizá no me atrevería, soy mas tímido de lo que crees… solo quería decirte que aprecio mucho el cariño que tu sientes por mi, que de no ser por barreras entre tu y yo… también me habría enamorado de ti_

_Solamente quiero decirte que todo será como tú quieras, seguiremos con nuestra gran aventura hasta sus últimas consecuencias_

_Daniel Astro Júnior_

Mimi leyó todo esto con mucha atención le parecía tan increíble todo lo que Daniel tenia que decirle a Siniestra, ahora la que estaba realmente confundida era ella

Al día siguiente Mimi llego a la escuela muy cabizbaja, había pensado todo el día anterior y toda la noche en lo que Daniel le había dicho a Siniestra, sentía que él le tenia un cariño demasiado especial a St. Tail él le decía "no hay nadie como tu" pensaba que Daniel quizá quisiera mas a Siniestra que a la misma Mimi y que cundo la descubriera terminaría odiando con todo su corazón a las dos y ella no sabría que hacer

¿Qué te pasa Mimi? – tenia delante de ella a Daniel que ya tenia rato observándola y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

no, nada – intento poner una sonrisa que no lo convenció

eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes, dime o no me tienes confianza

no, no tengo nada, en serio – dijo tratando de despistarlo le dijo – y por cierto ¿que paso con Ruby?

No creerás lo que paso… - se sentó delante de ella y puso en su rostro un enorme gesto de felicidad y esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba (y a quien no le gustaría una sonrisa como la suya »ˇˇ«) esa tarde St. Tail me mando una cinta, y me explico que Ruby se había escapado y que si por favor se la devolvía

La viste entonces

Si la lleve al mismo parque en donde la encontré y en el árbol donde la había encontrado hay estaba ella y pues… la deje ir

Ahaaa – no le había dicho nada de la carta - y esta vez no hubo persecución

No, no había motivo para que la hubiera esta vez no había misión

Explícame algo- dijo para salir del tema- por que les llamas misiones que no son únicamente robos

Bueno en primer lugar por que ella así las llama y por que en realidad no son robos solamente… por ejemplo, recuerdas la misión del ave de acero, cuando me quede atrapado con ella en una cámara fría, te la platique, no es así

Si la recuerdo

Pues al día siguiente el ave apareció en el estudio del escultor que la hizo y este explico que se la habían robado

Eso no lo sabia – dijo aparentando un rostro de sorpresa

Si, recuerdas también en la ocasión que recuperamos las mariposas moradas Ramiro, tu sabías que esas mariposas se las había robado del bosque donde fuimos de campamento, ella las devolvió al mismo bosque

Ya veo… y crees que haga lo mismo en todas sus misiones

Yo creo que si … mas que robar las cosas ella solo las devuelve a su dueño original ha hecho eso en casi todas sus misiones hasta donde yo se

En ese momento tocaron para la salida y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa, él abordo a Mimi

¿te acompaño a tu casa? – dijo galantemente

Ahaaa… es que…. Primero iré a la capilla de la escuela

no quieres que te acompañe?

No es necesario gracias

esta bien, como tu quieras

Daniel no hubiera querido dejarla sola, la sentía muy extraña pero no quería molestarla, si quería ir sola a la capilla seguramente rezaría y querría hacerlo en privado. Así Mimi llego a donde Sara y empezaron a platicar

Hola Sara- dijo saludando

Hola Mimi, que bueno que vienes, tengo una misión para ti

A si- dijo un poco desanimada

Que pasa Mimi- dijo desconcertada por su desanimo nunca había hecho una mueca así al contrario – pasa algo malo

No, no pasa nada

Entonces porque estas tan triste

Sara… - dijo y se sentó en una de las bancas – me siento mal no puedo evitar sentir que estoy traicionando a Daniel él tiene una imagen tan bella de Saint Tail no se que pasara cuando la derrumbe, cuando sepa quien es esa maravillosa chica, una persona que en sus narices le ha dicho un millón de veces que no es Siniestra, que lo ha estado engañando todo el tiempo…me da mucho miedo- dijo muy triste a punto de llorar con sus ojos vidriosos- tu sabes que yo… lo quiero (que complicado es para esta niña decir que lo quiere no creen….) y él la aprecia tanto a ella quizá tanto como yo a él y quizá… el la quiera a ella mas que a mi (se que suena complicado pero tengan en cuenta que aunque son dos personas en una sola para ella para él no)

Como puedes decir eso Mimi él te adora a ti, no creo que algo mas que tu llene sus pensamientos

Es que- se sonrojo un poco por lo que acaba de decir pero pronto recordó de su uniforme saco un papel gris y se lo extendió – mira esto

Sara tomo la hoja y la leyó con atención mientras Mimi solo la observaba

Vaya … no pensé que Daniel pensara todo esto de Siniestra, vaya que si le ha tomado mucho cariño

Eso no me ayuda Sara- dijo Mimi con una gota en la cabeza

Pero ve lo que dice Mimi…"_pero yo tengo novia y la quiero con todo mi corazón, como a nadie"_

Si pero también dice "_eres la chica mas especial que he conocido_" y "_eres la chica mas linda_" y "_de no ser por barreras entre tu y yo también me habría enamorado de ti_", lo vez piensa que yo le estorbo

No piense eso por favor Mimi, si el prefiriera a St. Tai que a ti acaso estuviera contigo

Quizá lo hace solo porque ante sus ojos yo me parezco a ella

Aunque suene extraño decirlo St. Tail y tu no son la misma persona- Mimi la mira como diciendo con la mirada"_que ese no es precisamente el problema ¡claro que Siniestra y yo somos la misma persona_!" (bueno y si ese es el caso ¡porque sufres tanto niña! O0)- ustedes dos son personalidades completamente distintas y yo puedo jurar que Daniel esta enamorado de Mimi de lo que hay en el interior de Mimi y no en su apariencia a si se pareciera a Marilin Monroe el cariño que siente por ti es mas grande que eso

Quizá pero cuando el sepa quien es Siniestra me odiara para siempre

Mimi por favor no te pongas así… sabes yo confió en Daniel, algo me dice que cuando él sepa todo comprenderá que tu eres una mala persona, que si te ocultabas es por que aunque hacías el bien robar nunca ha sido bueno, él te quiere mucho y se que puedes confiar en él

eso espero Sara, gracias por animarme – dijo y sonrió de nuevo – y bueno de que se trata la misión esta vez

hay una chica llamada Ana Celina, vino a verme ayer por la tarde después de que estuviste aquí (cuando grabaron el cassete se acuerdan si no vayan corriendo a leer "la aventura de Ruby" bueno no corriendo pero si no lo hacen no entenderán parte de la historia)

a si y que te dijo

bueno Ana me contó la siguiente historia …

"_Desde hace un año he estado escribiendo un libro, es una novela de amor muy hermosa, estaba a punto de terminarla cuando mi profesor de artes se ofreció a escribir mi epilogo, yo lo admiraba mucho, era mi ejemplo, mas nunca pensé que fuera a hacerme una canallada así… me robo mi libro, hace dos semanas me entere que decía que él era el autor y que pensaba publicarlo… me entere hace poco que lo ha hecho y que lo presentara ante el mundo como suyo y no es justo, es la primera novela que hago en ella va mi corazón completo y me duele tanto perderla"_

Como es posible – dijo Mimi muy enojada – que profesor tan corrupto, como si ella confió en él le hace esto

Lo se Mimi por eso quiero que vayas mañana ala librería del centro y te robes ese libro

Lo are Sara … como se llama el libro

Ana lo titulo "_Secretos_" pero su profesor lo cambio a "_Entre Tu y Yo_"

Muy bien entonces mañana iré a robarme el libro "Secretos" de la librería del centro

Gracias Mimi, gracias por todo

Así es misma tarde Mimi preparo la nota para Daniel, él esta en su cuarto estudiando cuando desde su ventana vio un papalote con una "S" dibujada al frente, en primer no le dio importancia pero en seguida pensó "una S a Siniestra" salio y en la cola del papalote estaba amarrada la nota.

_Mañana en la librería del centro a las 5:00 pm iré a robar el nuevo libro "Secretos"_

**St. Tail**

por fin una misión que bien – decía Daniel verdaderamente contento (se habían estado viendo pero en realidad una misión no habían tenido )

Mimi estaba en la calle y lo miraba (si no quien volaba el cometa) él por su alegría ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hay esta ella, ella al ver la alegría de Daniel también se sentía contento "tenemos rato sin una buena persecución no Astro Júnior" y se fue de hay antes de que la viera, así se dirigió a su casa cuando llego su mamá le tenia una sorpresa

Que bueno que llegas Mimi –le dijo su mamá al verla llegar- ¿Dónde habías estado?

Por hay caminando

Sabes… Daniel te has estado llamando – le dijo su mamá con cierta suspicacia y haciéndola sonrojar

Ahaaa y… ¿que te dijo?

Dijo que quiere decirte algo importante, que te llamara luego

Esta bien mam�, gracias

Así Mimi subió a su habitación, poco después el teléfono sonó y contesto su mamá

Buenas tardes Sra. Cardona –dijo él cordialmente- ya llego Mimi

Si Daniel, llego hace poco

Puedo hablar con ella – dijo tímidamente lo que divertía enormemente a su mamá (porque a todas las mamas les divierten los novios buenos y tímidos… heeee )

Claro que si, déjame llamarla – tapo la bocina y voceo – Mimi tu llamada importante

Gracias mamá – dijo un poco abochornada desde arriba y descolgó el teléfono – hola Daniel

Hola Mimi ¿Dónde estabas? (oye eres su novio no su guardaespaldas »ˇˇ«)

Ahaaa andaba por hay caminando ¿Qué querías decirme?

Sabes tengo una nueva misión y….

Y……..

Bueno… yo… - no parecía muy seguro pero finalmente dijo con animo – yo … quiero que vayas conmigo

Yo… - a Mimi la impresiono mucho la invitación –Ahaaa ¿para que?

Bueno… tu siempre me preguntas todo sobre las misiones, a veces pareces tan interesada como yo, pensé que seria una buena idea para que supieras como son y por que es tan difícil atraparla

Pero – tenia que dar una buena excusa pero no se ocurría gran cosa – que tal si te estorbo o es peligroso, o no se…

Nada de peros, la misión es en una librería no creo que haya nada peligroso para ti – aunque le hablaba con dulzura bajo aun mas su tono y le dijo como en forma de susurro (no se siente tan bonito cuando re susurran en un teléfono ) – por favor… además creo que si estas conmigo puedes traerme buena suerte, anda, di que si … por favor

Pero yo – ni que hacer su voz, su dulzura, todo eso no hacía posible una negativa de ella (yo tampoco le negaría nada ) le había encantado la forma en que le había hablado – esta bien

Gracias mi niña

Pero no creo que logres atraparla – dijo divertida- eres un buen detective pero ella es mas lista

Bueno ya veremos- dijo retadoramente – eso la sabrás mañana

Así al día siguiente Mimi fue la primera en llegar al salón pues sabía que Sara hacia lo mismo, así cuando Sarita llego, Mimi enseguida la abordo, al llegar Sara la vio con una cara de preocupación ya usual en ella

ya hora que paso- dijo en un tono poco serio

Sara tengo problemas –dijo apenada

Que pasa Mimi – dijo divertida pues pensó que no era lago muy serio

Es Daniel… quiere que yo….- Sara la miro intrigada "quiere que tu…"- quiere que yo vaya a la misión de hoy con él

¿Para que? – dijo preocupada

Que para que le de suerte – dijo apenada y con una gota en la cabeza –es que me lo pidió de una manera – se sonrojo al recordar – tan dulce

Hay Mimi a ti te gusta meterme en problemas ¡verdad! –

Lo se pero es que no pude evitarlo… que podía decirle "lo siento Daniel no puedo ir porque Siniestra y tengo que estar hay antes"…-dijo enojada por su reclamo pero luego dijo apenada – los siento Sara no en tu culpa

No te preocupes Mimi

Que puedo hacer Sara, no puedo ir con él, como podría cumplir la misión si tengo que estar con él, que tal si me descubre o algo mas…

Tienes razón – dijo Sara y se quedo callada un minuto – sabes creo que es el momento para poner en practica lo que hemos ensayado últimamente

El cambio mágico… crees que resulte

Pues esta el la mejor oportunidad para ponerlo a prueba... Nos ayudara para que Daniel no te descubra y además – dijo con una mirada que Mimi reconocía como "tengo una idea"- te demostrara que Daniel te quiere mas a ti que a ninguna otra persona

Pero como que piensas hacer

Mira esta tarde iré con ustedes y …

Así Sara le explico su plan a Mimi (como es que Sara hace planes tan rápido… Es un misterio) y Mimi paso mas tranquila la mañana. Cuando estaban a punto de tocar para salir de al clase Daniel se acerco a Mimi

Lista – dijo con una sonrisa

Claro – dijo ella con otra y luego le pregunto – oye Sara quiere venir con nosotros… ¿puede?

No veo por que no – le contesto con un guiño

Gracias – dijo contenta y le dio un abrazo que vio todo el salón y empezó a abuchearlos , ella lo soneto enseguida y se sonrojo – lo siento

No importa – la tomo de la mano y le sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo (y Rina seguro haciendo berrinche en el lugar mas recóndito del salón ) y le dijo con dulzura haciéndola sonrojarse – francamente no me importa lo que los demás piensen (se que nadie cree que Daniel pueda ser tan romántico pero yo si.. seguramente si les hubieran dado tiempo se habría visto )

Él la miro con mucha ternura y ella se sonrojo aun mas, pero en ese momento vio a Sara parada as u lado y sin querer los distrajo, ni modo, así los tres hicieron camino a la librería del centro. Una vez hay la mi'sion se volvió mas complicada cuando llegaron pues Mimi le había dado el nombre incorrecto del libro y él estaba muy confundido

no es posible que ese libro no este aquí –le decía a uno del los encargados de la librería – la ladrona Siniestra dijo que vendría a robar un libro aquí … que era nuevo

lo siento joven Astro Júnior pero el único libro nuevo que se presenta aquí es el de "Entre tu y Yo" que presenta hoy el profesor Lozano

Mientras tanto Mimi y Sara platicaban un poco alejadas de él

Mimi por que le diste ese nombre a Daniel te dije que el profesor Lozano había cambiado el nombre del libro

Lo siento Sara pero como me dijiste que Ana la había puesto "Secretos" ese nombre le di… lo olvide por completo

¿Que pasa chicas? – se acerco Daniel al ver que cuchicheaban entre ellas - ¿De que hablan?

Ahaaa yo … - Mimi no sabía que decir

Lo que pasa- dijo Sara como siempre saliendo al quite – es que Mimi me comentaba que Siniestra pudo equivocarse en el nombre del libro o quizá lo cambiaran

Aja… eso, dijiste que la nota decía que era nuevo y aquí están presentando uno nuevo no es así

Puede ser – dijo contento po el interés de ella – iré con el con el autor quizá él sepa lago se acerco a ella mientras Sara se hacia de la vista gorda y le dio una caricia en la mejilla – gracias (sin comentarios… )

Así Daniel caminó hacia el profesor Lozano quien se preparaba para presentar "_su libro"_

buenas tardes profesor

buenas tardes muchacho ¿Quién eres tu?

Mi nombre es Daniel Astro Júnior, estoy a cargo de la investigación en el caso de St. Tail

O si, la ladrona

Exacto

Y dime ¿que se te ofrece?

Bueno esta noche ella vendrá aquí

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Quizá nada pero lo descubriré solo si me permite hacerle un par de preguntas

Adelante muchacho, tratare de ayudarte

¿En algún momento usted cambio el nombre de su libro? – dijo con ese encantador tono de detective que tiene a veces (se que lo he dicho antes pero…YO AMO A ESE NIÑO )

Ahaaa… bueno…- el profesor Lozano se puso algo nervioso cosa que puso en alerta a Daniel- en realidad si, antes lo llame secretos pero creo que entre tu y yo es mucho mas adecuado

Ahora entiendo… perdóneme por alterarlo pero la ladrona Siniestra vendrá a robar su libro, así que si me lo permite estaré alerta para que nada suceda

Se lo agradeceré mucho Astro Júnior

Así Daniel regreso con las chicas y Mimi enseguida le dijo con una expresión un poco desconfiado

Me parece que ese hombre algo esconde

Si, a mi también – le contesto – Siniestra nunca roba nada sin un propósito, y creo que ese profesor lo conoce… ¿cual será el propósito de St. Tail?

Daniel préstame a Mimi un momento si –le dijo Sara interviniendo en la platica quiero buscar un libro y quisiera que ella me ayudara si no te molesta

No, claro que no, solo no tarden podrían perderse toda la acción

No te preocupes estaremos aquí a tiempo

Así Mimi y Sara entraron a una de las bodegas de la librería y pusieron a trabajar su plan, primero Mimi se trasformo

_Que la luz del universo me guíe y me permita hacer el bien _

_Es hora del show _

_1….2….3…._

Termino su transformación y luego se reunió con Sara

Estas lista – dijo Sara –Siniestra

Si Sara, crees que resulte

Estoy segura – así Sara la tomo de las manos –lista

Si – la tomo con fuerza y dijeron juntas este conjuro

"_De La Ilusión Y La Realidad De Un Reflejo En Un En El Cielo En La Tierra En El Tiempo… Regálennos La Magia Del Universo Para Tu Ser Yo Y Yo Ser Tu Un Momento Guíennos Y Permítannos Hacer El Bien... 1…2...3………Cambio Mágico"_

Una luz las bañó a ambas y de la chistera de St. Tail salieron estrellas que bañaron a Sara y la hicieron transformarse también a ella pero en Mimi

Lo vez resulto muy bien – le dijo Sara luciéndose enfrente de Mimi

Pero nuestra voz – dijo St. Tail preocupada- sigue siendo la misma

Por eso no te preocupes solo Mimi necesita quedarme callada hasta que Siniestra aparezca

Ojala funcione – dijo ella ya un poco conforme

Recuerda te acercaras a mi yo te demostrare cuento te quiere Daniel

Si Sara

Bueno es hora de ir a reunirme con el joven detective – dijo picaramente .- si me trata bonito no te pongas celosa recuerda …

Ella se sonrojo un poco y Sara salio de la bodega mientras Siniestra se escondía. Afuera Daniel ya esperaba a Mimi y esta apareció radiante y contenta

todo listo – ella le contesto con ademán que si – bien Siniestra ya no debe tardar en llegar – la tomo de la mano y ella se sonrojo era muy tierno con ella – ¿y Sara?

Se quedo callada no sabia como contestarle… pero de pronto se apagaron las luces y ella respiro aliviada, así Siniestra vio a la pareja y desde un punto donde él no podía verla aun le dijo

buenas noches a todos lamento interrumpir – dijo con el tono jactancioso y divertido de siempre – pero esta noche no será presentado el nuevo libro entre tu y yo que en realidad se llama secretos

Daniel entonces vio e donde estaba, sobre un librero en la planta alta y antes de corre tras ella llevo a "Mimi" a un ligar seguro y le dijo

quedare aquí y no te muevas – le dijo con autoridad y luego suavizó su tono pero observa muy bien todo – ella le contesto con un ademán que si

En cuanto él volteo ella brinco hacia el profesor Lozano, metió una mano a su chistera y la saco trayendo el ella un puño de polvo rosa que soplo en su cara y este empezó a reír a carcajadas

Reconozca que le robo el libro a su alumna Ana o el polvo no parara – Daniel se acercaba peligrosamente – vamos no tengo toda la noche ladrón

no, jaja jaja jaja jaja – el profesor reía muy fuerte, llorando de la risa - esta bien, esta bien lo hice , si , lo hice , ahora has que pare por favor, ya … ay no aguanto, por favor, por favor

muy bien – golpeo su chistera con el bastón y salio una globo morado que con el mismo bastón rompió y salio un polvo ahora blanco y callo el profesor pesadamente al piso, Daniel ya estaba muy cerca pero no se había "querido"acercar - es hora de irme – dijo y lo volteo a ver – no te preocupes el despertara en un minuto – brinco hacia un librero alto antes de que él se pudiera acercar mas y al verlo sin poder darle alcance le dijo coquetamente - muchas gracias por la carta Astro Júnior en muy bonita – de pronto desvió su mirada y volteo a ver a "Mimi"- ¿me permites verla de cerca?

¿Qué?

1…2…3 – dijo de pronto y de su chistera salieron cuerdas multicolores voladoras que lo atraparon y ella brinco frente a "Mimi" – así que tu eres la famosa Mimi – la miro divertida y sorprendida por el poder de la magia que estaban usando – ciertamente es muy bonita Astro Júnior

no la toques – dijo un poco exaltado – no te atrevas a hacerle daño

pensé que sabias que yo no daño a las personas – dijo un poco decepcionada

por favor

vale mucho para ti no es así – dijo con un tono de tristeza extraño para él

a si es – dijo con energía – vale mas que nadie en este mundo para mi

en serio – dijo contenta y volteándolo a ver él vio esa sonrisa y le extraño mucho – que tanto (vanidosa )

es mi mayor tesoro

St. Tail volteo de nuevo a ver a la chica que tenia enfrente con una gran sonrisa la cual Sara noto a pesar de la oscuridad y le dijo casi sin articular sonido

Lo ves, te lo dije – dijo sonriente

Si… - dijo muy despacio – la tomo de las manos y dijo en vos muy baja - ahora Sara

Ahora … Mimi – dijo igual – St. Tail grito –cambio mágico –de nuevo una lluvia de estrellas las baño esta vez para convertir a Sara en Siniestra y dejar a Mimi como había llegado, el resplandor era tan luminoso que no dejo a nadie ver lo que en realidad pasaba – 1…2…3…luces – grito Mimi y la habitación se ilumino, Sara ya no estaba se había ido con la ayuda de los globos de St. Tail y las cuerdas de Daniel había perdido su poder, él se paro y fue directamente con ella

¿Estas bien Mimi¿no te hizo daño? – dijo muy preocupado y la abrazo con ternura y protección

no…- dijo muy nerviosa (Y MUY FELIZ ) estoy bien Daniel

me asuste mucho - dijo mientras ella disfrutaba de ese fuerte abrazo - pensé que te haría daño no se porque

pero…. Escapo

eso no importa – dijo volteándola a ver a la cara ella esta muy sonrojada – tu eres mucho mas importante para mi

Así Mimi y Daniel esperaron asta que su papa llego por el profesor Lozano que fue encarcelado por plagio, así ambos salieron iban callados por la calle él se sentía muy cohibido por lo que le había dicho a Siniestra de Mimi y ella no hacia ningún comentario pues se sentía muy feliz, él para lograr romper la tensión dijo

oye y Sara

lo que pasa es que al buscar un libro de matemáticas le empezó a doler la cabeza por no encontrarlo y se fue a casa, no te aviso porque no quiso distraerte – se quedo callada y luego le dijo – bueno parece que no soy tan buen talismán de la suerte como creías

no lo creo – dijo Daniel – supongo que tenías razón, ella es demasiado lista, me costara mucho mas trabajo de que creía…. Además no es el momento

¿porque?

Creo que ella tiene tantos deseos como yo de seguir con sus… nuestras misiones

Nunca has pensado quien es ella- dijo con un poco de miedo

Claro, es mi mayor obsesión … se que bajo ese disfraz hay una gran chica … alguien …como tu

En serio y… no la odiarías si fuera alguien como … como yo

No… si no fuera alguien como tu la que esta bao ese disfraz la querría aun mas – dijo mirándola tiernamente- como podría odiar a alguien como tu

Mimi se recargo en su hombro dentro de si tenía mucha calma, gracias a las palabras de Daniel sabía que pasara lo que pasara todo saldría bien

**Fin **

* * *

_NdA: bueno aqui esta el siguiente debo confesar que este es uno de mis favoritos jejeje, me gusta mucho el conflicto mimi-st tail. Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a **Hitomi Kansaki Fanel** me da un poquito de gusto saber que no soy la unica que la hace sufrir su conciencia... la mia no me deja ni dormir a veces te acompaño en tu dolor snif snif..._

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les gha gustado mi historia **_

_mimi chan _


	3. Capitulo 46: un extraño sueño

Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tomo 9 de St. Tail agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que han respondido muy bien a mis fics así que cada uno de los nuevos capítulos se lo dedicare a alguien en especial gracias por todo su apoyo eso me hace seguir adelante Jeje

Sin más preámbulo aquí esta...

* * *

**Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos **

**TOMO 9**

**Por Mimi Chan **

**Un Extraño Sueño**

En cierta ocasión Mimi tuvo un sueño que desencadeno ciertas circunstancias muy interesantes

_Mimi estaba convertida en St. Tail y estaba en una cueva llena de furiosas llamas, como en un infierno, delante de ella había un balcón con una puerta cerrada con una cerradura que ella abrió , al salir por hay delante de ella estaba el mar, era un mar muy tranquilo y sobre él estaba un puente, ella brinco hacia el puente y comenzó a caminar, miraba hacia el mar y había muchas perlas tiradas dentro de él y peces de colores, un viento suave y agradable soplaba del otro lado hacia ella, flores silvestres frescas y fragantes pasaban a su lado y se enredaban en su cabello venia con el viento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del puente un pegazo bajo volando tenia rosas rojas en todo su cuerpo y en su espalda montaba Daniel, él venia vestido de blanco… ella entonces tubo miedo de acercarse mas, dio un paso hacia atrás pero él le dijo_

_**Ven Mimi, no tengas miedo – le dijo tranquilamente - ven conmigo**_

_A un lado de Daniel apareció Sara alada como un ángel y le dijo:_

_**Confía en él – le dijo con voz dulce – tu sabes que puedes confiar en él**_

_Ella camino hacia él y se quito sus guantes para darle la mano, en cuánto lo hizo su disfraz empezó a desaparecer y se vio tal y como era, la persona que había tras el disfraz, estaba muerta de miedo pensando que él la odiaría y lo volteo a ver y él le sonreía, la jalo hacia arriba con un brazo sin ningún esfuerzo y la sentó delante de él en la espalda del caballo y tomo una rosa roja del crin del caballo, ella la tomo y ambos se abrazaron y le dijo él al oído_

**_Sabes que eres la dueña de mi corazón – le dijo con muchísima dulzura_**

_Todo a su alrededor se lleno de un calor muy agradable un circulo de fuego azul los rodeo. La soltó un poco y la miro a los ojos, Mimi parecía escuchar el corazón de Daniel que latía acelerado, entonces poco a poco empezaron a acercar sus rostros y parecía que le daría un beso y…._

En ese momento sonó una fuerte alarma, la de su reloj y se despertó sacándola de su extraño sueño. Se arreglo y se fue a la escuela, mas no se quitaba de la cabeza su sueño cuando tuvo oportunidad le contó todo a Sara (aun no se porque lo hace lo único que Sara hace es ponerla aun mas nerviosa jeje)

Es muy, muy extraño en realidad- la miraba un poco picara – ¡y tu ibas a besarlo en la boca¡

Pues si – dijo muy apenada (lo ven )y luego dijo en voz baja – puedo decirte algo pero no se lo dirás a nadie

Si… ya lo sabes

Bueno … en realidad… desde que somos novios nunca- su sonrojo iba en aumento al grado de ponérsele toda la cara roja – nunca…nunca nos hemos podido dar un beso… siempre que lo intentamos algo pasa que no nos deja hacerlo

Y eso…-dijo en su mismo tono anterior – te molesta

No, no es eso – dijo aun mas sonrojada (si eso era posible) – es que yo…bueno- dijo muy nerviosa "_rayos porque no puedo decirlo no tiene nada de malo es mi novio... como siempre lo deseé… Sara lo sabe_" - bueno... yo... realmente me gustaría poder darle un beso… pero bueno aun así no entiendo mi sueño –dijo cambiando el tema (es buena para eso me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo a veces me sacaría de una infinidad de problemas o0)

Y ¿Por qué no preguntamos? – dijo tranquilamente

¿A quien? – dijo intrigada

En el centro se abrió un centro nuevo donde se lee la mano, las cartas y se interpretan los sueños (se que para una novicia se oye muy raro un consejo así pero…no se oye raro también que le diga a una niña que robe cosas… para bien claro... pero esta también es la misma situación así que no me den lata )

En serio- dijo animada – suena muy interesante... Pero eso será difícil – dijo un poco desanimada- como le diría yo que iba disfrazada… de… tu ya sabes

No tienes por que decírselo, solo le diremos que llevabas un disfraz, mira si quieres solo escríbelo y yo lo llevare

Esta bien , gracias Sara – dijo ella muy contenta

Buenos días chicas- dijo Daniel que llegaba a la puerta y se dirigía a ellas

Buenos días – dijo Mimi un poquito sonrojada lo que enseguida detecto Daniel (ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi detective favorito )

¿De que hablaban?- dijo suspicaz

Ahaaa dijo Mimi sin saber que contestar

Hablábamos del significado de los sueños- dijo Sara saliendo al quite (como siempre ) que no sabía mentir pero la quiso sacar del apuro – tu crees en eso Daniel

No lo se – dijo tranquilamente (el chico que no cree en ovnis, leyendas ni nada parecido no me lo esperaba o0… bueno ya no me voy a meter esta historia es de ellos no de mi) nunca me he preguntado que es lo que significan pero son pensamientos... algo deben significar

Si, eso pensamos nosotras- contesto Mimi con una sonrisa que Daniel le devolvió

En ese momento llego la maestra y tuvieron que sentarse cada uno en su lugar. Así ella escribió su sueño cuidando los pequeños detalles y se lo entrego a Sara , al terminar las clases ella se fue enseguida, decidieron no contarle nada a Daniel que se había cansado de preguntar que misterio se traían ambas pues a ella le baba mucha pena contarle su sueño, sobre todo el final

Así Mimi llego a su casa y espero impacientemente la llegada de Sara con el resultado de su sueño, ella le haba prometido que en cuanto estuviera listo se lo llevaría a su propia casa. Como a las 6 de la tarde Sara llego a casa de Mimi.

Que tal señora cardona- saludo Sara en cuanto llego a casa de Mimi y fue recibida por su mamá

Que tal Sarita- dijo cordialmente Eimi Cardona

Esta Mimi en casa

Si, ella esta arriba, pasa

Gracias señora – Sara subió y toco la puerta de la habitación de Mimi

Adelante –se oyó la voz de su amiga del otro lado

Hola Mimi

Hola Sara- dijo ansiosa - ¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien , ya traigo el resultado de tu sueño

A sí… que bien- dijo nerviosa- que dice

Será mejor que tu lo leas –dijo afablemente (aunque no duden que ya lo había leído ella … bueno, bueno ya me voy�� )

Sara le entrego un sobre color rosa con orillas blancas y un sello raro afuera dentro había una carta con hermosa letra cursiva muy elegante.

_Nota: dije que ya no me voy a meter pero esto es importante, creanlo o no este sueño es real, es decir las cosas que ella vio realmente tiene un significado que saque de un libro de los sueños llamado "Guía practica de los sueños" de Carmina Arroyo Días. Para luego no tener problemas… que si a Chuchita la bolsearon o algo así…bueno ojala y a quien le atraiga este tema le ayude en algo … es todo ya me voy …. A y si encuentran un significado diferente en otro lado no me reclames soy realmente novata en este tema y no se mas significados que estos._

_**Estimada Señorita**: Los sueños son mensajes, imágenes o historias que nuestro subconsciente nos proporciona para comunicarnos algo o advertirnos aquí le transmito el significado de los objetos de su sueño:_

_**Alas**: vaticinan libertad para tomar decisiones que nos causaban temor _

_**Abrazo**: mostrar nuestros sentimientos_

_**Besar:** deseo de acercarnos a alguien con amor _

_**Balcón**: una salida, mostrarnos tal y como somos_

_**Blanco:** simboliza pureza y felicidad_

_**Cerradura:** una decisión adecuada_

_**Disfraz:** un secreto, una parte de nuestra personalidad que queremos ocultar_

_**Flores silvestres:** felicidad_

_**Fuego azul:** amor y ternura_

_**Guantes: **estamos a punto de encontrar a quien esperábamos. Deseos de cambiar algo que no son atrevíamos _

_**Infierno:** querer mostrar quienes somos_

_**Mar tranquilo:** vida feliz _

_**Rosas:** mucha felicidad y símbolo de amor verdadero_

_**Puente:** Cambio de vida y destino_

_**Pegazo**: buena fortuna y prosperidad_

_**Peces:** deseos de libertad y confort con nuestras acciones_

_**Perlas:** símbolos de amor y confianza en la pareja_

_**Viento:** cambios importantes en la vida_

_**E**n el principio de su sueño usted se ve a si misma en un infierno, una situación que parece querer ocultar de todo el mundo, como una parte de usted que no quisiera que nadie descubriese, pero que la mismo tiempo parece que tiene una gran necesidad de mostrar, al usted encontrarse frente a un balcón con cerradura y salir por él significa que ha tomado la decisión de mostrar a las personas eso que usted esconde, pero al no deshacerse de su disfraz es que esta mostrando esa parte de usted sin mostrase a si misma… usted debe saber mejor de lo que hablo… al ver ante si el mar es que usted esta tranquila por lo que usted es y el puente es su destino, al mirar al mar ve peces y perlas de colores, que significan felicidad con lo que hace y que mucha gente confía en usted y que la mismo tiempo cambia su propio destino cuando cambia el de esas personas y que esta decidida a seguir haciéndolo, el viento con las flores silvestres indicaba que en el futuro algo cambiaria su vida y le traería felicidad, pero que aunque estaba presente a todo su alrededor, no lo podía distinguir…invisible igual que el viento… al final del puente ve llegar al pegazo símbolo de buena suerte y el chico sobre él , que es lo que cambiaria su vida y que al llegar a usted le trajo mucha alegría, el color blanco en el que viene ataviado significa que es un chico con una innegable pureza y totalmente transparente y las palabras que le dice cuando la llama por su nombre es que él va descubrir quien es usted verdaderamente, en su sueño un ser alado le pide que confié en él y debe hacerlo, debe tomar muy en cuenta este consejo, cuando un personaje como este aparece en su sueños debe tomar muy en cuenta lo que le diga pues es un mensaje divino. Cuando se acerca a él y de desfonda de sus guantes es una señal de que usted sabe que es la persona que usted había estado esperando, al darle la majo al chico empieza a mostrarse tal cual es decir que solo esa persona podrá descubrir lo que usted oculta de su propia persona, cuando sube con él en el pegazo le entrega una rosa y usted la acepta, significa que el amor descubrirá el velo de sus secretos, el abrazo y e verse rodeados por fuego azul simboliza amor verdadero, que **el chico del pegazo la ama profundamente con un cariño limpio, tierno y verdadero que de verdad la ama y usted a él**. El beso interrumpido no es una casualidad pasa muchas veces en esta clase de sueños, representa que usted desea amarlo incondicionalmente pero teme hacerlo y lastimarlo, usted debe saber por que_

_Solo le puedo decir que no debe tener miedo pues en la forma en que él le ama le perdonaría cualquier cosa, es usted muy afortunada pues solo hay buenos presagios y felicidad en su sueño_

_Ojala y esta explicación le guié para un camino de felicidad y amar como desea al chico del pegazo… él es su destino_

**_Suya: _**

**_Madame Esmeralda_**

Vaya nunca imagine que significara tantas cosas –de repente se le subió la sangre a las mejillas por la línea que decía…_ el chico del pegazo la ama profundamente con un cariño limpio, tierno y verdadero que de verdad la ama y usted a él. _– que lindo

Lo vez estabas tan preocupada y solo te confeso la verdad entre Daniel y tu … tal parece que tu propio sub consiente te traiciona- dijo divertida y después de una inocente risa con su amiga se quedo completamente seria lo que llamo enseguida la atención de Mimi

¿Que pasa Sara?- dijo inquieta

Lo que pasa es que sin quererlo tengo otra misión para ti

A si- dijo contenta al parecer la interpretación tan dulce la había animado mucho – y de que se trata

La mujer que me interpreto tu sueño me contó esta historia

FLASH BACK

Es un sueño muy hermoso tu amiga debe ser muy afortunada – dijo amablemente

Si eso creo yo también – Sara vio que la mujer tenia una expresión muy triste en su mirada – Madame se que no debería entrometerme pero... parece triste

Y lo estoy señorita pero….

No se preocupe escucho a muchas personas con problemas de todo tipo... soy una novicia y a mi capilla acude mucha gente para recuperar su paz y yo los ayudo al menos escuchando sus problemas

Agradecería que pudiera escucharme

Para mi será un placer si puedo ayudarla

Gracias …… hace un par de días unos chicos revoltosos entraron aquí y no todos tuvieron muy buenos presagios, al momento de pedir mis honorarios ellos se negaron a pagar por el contrario empezaron a destrozar el lugar y en la revuelta se llevaron mi bola de cristal, señorita yo utilizo magia verdadera, yo no se si usted rea en la magia (Mmmm que si no o0 ) pero mi bola es realmente mágica, cuando gracias a mis cartas descubrí el paradero de mi bola quise recuperarla y se negaron a devolvérmela, la tiene un chico que es un importante empresario de Seika y se negó rotundamente a aceptar lo que hizo su hijo, por supuesto no he podido recuperarla… esa bola es un gran tesoro para mi

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A mi me molesto mucho puesto que ella es una buena mujer, presta un servicio hermoso a las personas, me gustaría pedirte que la ayudaras

Claro Sara no debes ni pedirlo, ella me ayudo a mi también después de todo

Esa misma noche Mimi mandaría la nota a Daniel, en esta ocasión lo aria personalmente, fue a su casa ya era muy tarde así que lo encontró dormido y entro por la ventana se veía muy lindo mientras dormía, él en sus sueños oyó que lo llamaban "_Daniel……..Daniel….."_ se oía un rumor y de hecho era ella quien lo llamaba

Daniel- decía con vos suave- Daniel

Siniestra - respondió a ese llamado en su sueño – Siniestra

Mi dulce detective – dijo tiernamente y puso la nota en el buró junto a su cama se sentó a su lado y le acaricio una mejilla, él exhalo un hondo suspiro – dulce sueños, Astro Júnior

Le dijo ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente y salio por la misma ventana dejándola abierta, una ráfaga de viento frió entro y despertó a Daniel, se levanto a abrir la ventana y se sorprendió mucho al verla parada en la barda de su casa y al verlo se despidió agitando un brazo y se fue, él no podía creer que ella hubiera estado hay entonces, cuando la oía no había sido un sueño ella había estado en su habitación, se sonrojo en el acto y volvía a su cama pues era muy tarde para seguirla y estaba en pijama al ver en su buró vio la nota.

_Mañana en la noche iré a casa de Oscar Díaz a _

_robar una bola de cristal a las 8.00 pm_

**St.Tail **

_PD. Ya viste lo que tienes en el rostro…._

Ah no, no me habrá hecho otra vez- fue a su baño y miro su rostro y no vio nada raro vio la nota y por instinto la volteo y solo decía_…. caíste niño inocente …. –_ nunca cambia –dijo con una sonrisa

Sin poder hacer mas se recostó a dormir y también debió tener un sueño muy dulce pero extraño_…... se vio a si mismo sobre la espalda de un pegazo llegando al final de un puente en medio del mar al final de él esta Siniestra, ella al verlo trato de huir pero él le dijo_

_**Ven Mimi –**dijo tranquilamente- **no tengas miedo ven conmigo**_

_Entonces vio a un ser alado a su espalda que le decía a Siniestra_

_**Confía en él, tu sabes que puedes confiar en él** _

_St. Tail se acerco entonces a él y empezó a quitarse los guantes y al darle la mano comenzó a cambiar su disfraz empezó a desaparecer el veía todo tranquilamente al reconocer a al persona una alegría enorme lo embriagó, era Mimi, su dulce Mimi, sin importarle ya mucho la tomo de la mano y con facilidad la subió con el al pegazo, la miro con cariño y de la crin del pegazo tomo una rosa roja y se la entrego, la abrazo con todo el amor del mundo y entonces llamas azules y pequeñas los envolvieron entonces le dijo al oído_

_**Sabes que eres la dueña de mi corazón **_

_Así se separo un poco de ella la miro a los ojos y deseaba con toda su alma poder besarla he iba a hacerlo pero entonces el sueño se interrumpió sin que él se despertara, se vio entonces en medio de mucha neblina_

_**¿Que significa?** – dijo como preguntando alguien que no sabia que existía- por que me dices que es ella, yo se que no es ella, Mimi no es Saint tail, no lo es _

En es e momento despertó muy aturdido, sentía como si ese sueño no le perteneciera, y lo que intentaba decirle no podía ser posible "no, me niego a creerlo, es solo un sueño, solo eso" decidió que no se torturaría así por un sueño y se recostó a dormir de nuevo

Al día siguiente él llego temprano a la escuela y ella al verlo se acerco a saludarlo

Buenos días detective –dijo con una afable sonrisa

Buenos días Mimi – se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla lo que la sorprendió mucho por que él nunca hacia esas cosas delante de todos y la miro luego con mucha ternura- como amaneciste

Muy bien gracias – lo miro por un minuto a la cara y vio la luz en su mirada síntoma innegable de que estaba contento y le dijo suspicaz – Mmmm déjame adivinar…. Tienes una nueva misión

¿Como lo sabes? - dijo sorprendido

Bueno solo unas pocas cosas te ponen tan contento y tus misiones son una de ellas – dijo con una sonrisa tierna y se le acerco un poco para decirle en voz baja – me voy a empezar a poner celosa, te lo advierto – dijo divertida

No tienes por que – se le acerco también y quedaron muy, muy cerca, ella se sonrojo y le dijo al oído lo que recordó de su sueño- sabes que eres la dueña de mi corazón

Un escalofrió recorrió a Mimi era esa las mismas palabras que Daniel había dicho en su sueño

Chicos – dijo Sara a un lado haciéndolos brincar – luego siguen de tórtolas ya viene la maestra

Ambos se sentaron y tomaron la clase, a veces se volteaban a ver y se dedicaban una miradita de ternura, nadie no se daba por advertido (lo que sabemos no a dos al menos les causaba mucha gracia o0) incluso los maestros de que Mimi y Dany se adoraban.

Así paso todo el día y llego la noche, Mimi fue a la capilla des ara y se transformo cuando termino Sara le dijo

Mimi, el chico enterró la bola de cristal en un pequeño baúl en su patio frente a una fuente solo buscala y recuperala

Esta bien Sara –le dijo firmemente (como hará Sara para saber esas cosas creo que nunca lo descubriremos o0 )

Ten mucho cuidado

Lo tendré Sara lo prometo

Mientras tanto en casa de Oscar Daniel ya había llegado y esta hablando con el papá del muchacho

Le agradezco mucho que haya venido joven Astro Júnior pero no debió hacerlo es una simple bola de cristal, no es un articulo muy importante

Señor Díaz, debo decirle que la ladrona Siniestra nunca ha robado nada sin un propósito especial, quizá debería preguntarle a su hijo de donde saco esa bola y donde esta

Conociendo a Oscar debió comprarla en algún lugar de baratijas Astro Júnior, él siempre compra cosas sin sentido, solo por capricho, gracias a mi trabajo siempre he tenido la liquidez para darnos esos lujos

De cualquier modo quisiera buscar la bola y protegerla

Como usted decida joven detective

Gracias señor

Así después de un rato que Daniel busco en la casa y no encontró la bola salio a buscar al jardín, en ese momento llego Oscar y salio enojado al jardín

Oye tu detective – se le acerco y lo jalo de la camisa, enseguida Daniel se separo enojado – que rayos haces en mi casa

La ladrona Siniestra vendrá a robarse una bola de cristal de tu casa, solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo – le dijo enojado pues no le pareció su trato

Pues no quiero que estés aquí así que ¡largate! De mi casa – lo volvió a jalar y él se volvió a soltar, el chico se veía un tanto nervioso y eso puso en alerta a Daniel – aquí no hay nada no tienes nada que hacer aquí

No me voy a ir, si Siniestra va a venir aquí ¡No me voy a ir¡No me quiero ir!

¡A no! No es cosa de que si te quieres ir o no, si no te vas yo mismo te sacare de aquí – lo volvió a jalar y tal parecía que iba a golpearlo pero una cinta rosa le trabo la mano, era Siniestra que estaba parada dentro de la fuente sin importarle mucho mojarse completamente los pies, parecía que había llegado en el preciso momento en que Oscar golpearía a Daniel

No te atrevas a tocarlo – dijo con una mirada llena de rencor a Daniel le sorprendió mucho la reacción de St. Tail , la fiereza con la que lo protegía, eso lo dejo helado – listo para confesar ladrón

De que rayos hablas – en ese momento salio el papá de Oscar por el alboroto – tu eres la ladrona yo no soy un ladrón

Ahaaa en serio – soltó la cuerda y con su bastón golpeo el piso y salió por si solo el baúl y la bola de cristal salió flotando de adentro – explica esto entonces

En ese momento un humo lila empezó a salir de la bola de cristal envolviéndolos a todos, Daniel pensó que era una de las ilusiones de St. Tail pero no era así, la misma Siniestra estaba muy sorprendida, entonces empezó a versé dentro de la bola como Oscar y sus amigos destrozaban el estudio de Madame Esmeralda y tomaban la bola y salían corriendo, el humo desapareció y Siniestra sostenía la bola en sus manos

Y bien entonces quien es el ladrón, no debiste robar una bola que para ti no significa nada pero que para Madame Esmeralda es un tesoro

Como es posible hijo- dijo el padre de Oscar que miraba la escena con tristeza – te he dado todo lo que necesitas, todo, no necesitas robar

Tienes razón no lo necesito –dijo con una expresión de tristeza muy grande (perdón si esto suena muy melodramático pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor ) lo único que quería es que tu te dieras cuenta de que aun sigo aquí, que soy tu hijo y que no me es suficiente solo el dinero que me das también necesito de tu atención

Hijo – el señor se acerco y lo abrazo - perdóname te prometo que me ocupare mas de ti, ya no te dejare solo (lloren si quieren y consigan una caja de pañuelos o0 )

Bueno mi misión termina aquí, yo debo irme – Saint Tail miro con ternura la escena – solo espero que esto de verdad les haya traído algo bueno a sus vidas – luego volteo a ver a Daniel – listo para la carrera Astro Júnior

Listo – dijo saliendo finalmente de su estupor y brindándole una sonrisa retadora

Ella tomo el baúl y metió la bola adentro, brinco a la barda y salio a al calle Daniel la siguió un par de calles cuando fueron a dar hasta el estudio de Madame Esmeralda donde él la vio entrar enseguida sin pensarlo salto la barda y solo encontró a la adivinadora agachada en el piso abriendo el baúl

Señora vio a alguien entrar aquí, estoy persiguiendo a una ladrona, la vio

No joven, solo oí un par de ruidos y enseguida Salí y solo encontré este baúl con mi bola mágica y encontré esta nota

_Estimada Madame Esmeralda:_

_Aquí esta su preciosa bola de cristal, cuídela mucho… gracias por su ayuda _

**_St. Tail _**

¿Gracias por su ayuda? – dijo intrigado

Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero le agradezco que haya recuperado mi bola – dijo mirando al cielo como si quisiera que la escuchara

Muchas gracias por su ayuda

Así él salio corriendo esperando encontrarla aun, así cuando el detective salio Madame Esmeralda toco su bola de cristal y dijo "muéstrame quien te trajo a mi" y en la bola apareció la imagen de St. Tail y detrás de el rosas rojas mar y un puente "así que eres tu la amiga de la novicia… mi niña muchas gracias, solo espero que el chico del pegazo te haga realmente feliz.

**Fin **

* * *

_NdA: "dreams" que puedo decir son hermosos, es bueno tener una salida para el subconciente que si no estariamos todos esquizofrenicos... no me lo digan a mi eso lo dijo por primera ver un viejito de mal corte de pelo llamado Sigmund Freud_

**_por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia_**

_mimi chan _


	4. capitulo 47: el estudiante de intercambi...

_Bueno aquí tienes ante tus ojos de todos los fics que yo he hecho el que mas amo, finalmente "el estudiante de intercambio" el fic donde yo prometí el primer beso de mi pareja favorita del anime, trate de hacerlo lo mas delicado y amoroso posible pues la naturaleza de estos personajes así lo requieren este es el capitulo antepenúltimo de una seriación que he llevado desde "el aniversario" los fics de San Valentín y "la casa del Terror" no entran en esta seriación así que de hecho este es el primer beso que se dan en esta seriación después de varias veces que lo han intentado y es el fic que mas quiero esta quizá algo "hard sweet" pero yo lo amo ojala y les guste me esforcé mucho por hacerlo tarde casi tres meses en terminar solo el borrador para luego de cómo 3 noches completas en arreglarlo, ya es algo antiguo es de cómo julio del año pasado (2001) pero aun así no pierde actualidad, (al menos no de la serie) ... bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí esta_

* * *

**Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos **

**TOMO 9**

**Por Mimi Chan **

**El Estudiante De Intercambio**

Por Mimi – Chan

En esta ocasión en el salón de Mimi había un gran nerviosismo, un estudiante de intercambio estaba a punto de llegar desde Francia y todos estaban entusiasmados

Te imaginas Mimi – le decía Rita (no recuerdo el nombre de sus amigas pero creo este era) muy entusiasmada – un chico de Francia, dicen que los franceses son muy románticos y guapos no te emociona

Si , supongo – dijo ella de lo mas natural escribiendo en un libreta – debe ser muy emocionante conocer gente de otras culturas

Lo dices como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- dijo sorprendida – parece que no te importa

No, no es eso, es solo que a mi …– estuvo a punto de decir "no me interesa otro chico que no sea Daniel" pero eso hubiera sido motivo para que Rita le armara un alboroto a ella y a Daniel y rápidamente dijo – no me entusiasma tanto como a ti

Así en unos segundos tocaron al campana para iniciar la clase y la conversación termino hay, la mayor parte de la clase no ponía atención, todas las chicas estaban muy nerviosas (con sus evidentes excepciones Mimi, Sara, y Rina) así paso la clase y dieron las 12:00 pm y entonces tocaron la puerta y la profesora salio y estuvo un minuto afuera mientras toda al clase trataba de asomarse desde su pupitre a ver quien era después de eso entro seguida de un muchacho desconocido

Clase por favor , denle la bienvenida a Ethan Franccois – era un chico hermoso, de unos inmensos ojos increíblemente bellos, grandes, luminoso, café claro, una sonrisa encantadora, alto, de piel clara, con un fino bigote un tanto extraño para un chico de unos 15 o 16 años un porte gallardo, y vestido con un traje negro con una paloma grabada al frente de cuello de tortuga, pantalón, estilo casimir, y zapatos finos tipo charol muy elegantes, en resumen la elegancia y la belleza personificadas – él es el estudiante de intercambio

_Faire plaisir à quelqu'un_; (mucho gusto) – hizo una reverencia – espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes, y podamos ser amigos

Todas las chicas sonreían coquetas, incluso Rina no pudo evitar ser atraída pro la elegancia de aquel francés, pero solo una de ellas le llamo la atención, una que le sonreía de manera diferente, solo con simpatía, y eso la sedujo aun mas que las demás

Buscaremos un lugar para ti- el lugar a un lado de Mimi estaba vació pues era el de Erika que había ido a Francia su parte del intercambio – siéntate hay

_Merci Beau madame_ ( gracias bella dama) – tomo de la mano a al profesora y depositó un suave beso sobre ella lo que hizo sonrojar a la misma profesora – así camino y se sentó a un lado de Mimi que le recibió con una sonrisa

Konnichiwa – dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia – bienvenido a Japón

Gracias es usted muy amable¿Cómo se llama?

Mi nombre en Mimi cardona, ojala y te guste al ciudad de Seika

Pues creo que definitivamente me la pasare muy bien aquí – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que Mimi no detecto

Ethan se puso a platicar con Mimi, o mejor dicho a coquetearle, pero ella ni siquiera lo notaba por lo regular cuando una tiene novio no nota esas cosa... (Y mas un novio como el suyo ) pero ante los ojos de Daniel eso no paso ni un minuto desapercibido se levanto a "defender SU territorio"

Mimi – le dijo ignorando a Ethan – terminaste con el problema

Si ya lo termine Daniel – dijo con esa sonrisa que solo a él le dedicaba

Hola – dijo al fin a Ethan – mi nombre es Daniel Astro Júnior – y le extendió la mano –

Mucho gusto –lo saludo presionando con fuerza su mano, a Daniel le dolió un poco pero no lo expreso – gracias por su amabilidad

De nada – y lo soltó, entonces se dirigió a Mimi – te invito un helado a al salida aceptas

Claro – dijo muy sonriente – encantada

Esta bien entonces salimos juntos

Si claro – toda esa platica la escucho Ethan sin perder detalle y le dio curiosidad "ese chico quizá sea…" ella lo volteo a ver y vio como al miraba y se sonrojo un poco

_Pardon_! (disculpa) si soy indiscreto pero – dijo por fin- ¿Daniel es algo de ti'

Bueno… él es… - dijo algo nerviosa y sonriente al mismo tiempo – mi novio

Ahaaa – "no creo que sea un gran rival"

Así tocaron y Mimi salio con Daniel, Ethan los vio irse juntos muy contentos, había decidido que ella le gustaba , tenia algo dulce y al mismo tiempo misterioso que le atraía y tenia una filosofía especial sobre lo que quería … pensó que conquistarla seria labor sencilla

Al día siguiente Mimi había llegado muy temprano con Daniel y Sara, estaban los tres platicando muy alegremente cuando llego Ethan con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas dirigiéndose al grupo se las ofreció a Mimi

En agradecimiento de lo amble que ha sido usted conmigo _mademoiselle_

Ahaaa… muchas gracias – dijo tomando el ramo algo inquieta por el rictus de enojo que Daniel había puesto en su rostro (yo diría celos….o0) pero no es necesario, hice lo que cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho

Para mi no- dijo siendo evidentemente insinuante delante del mismo Daniel que ya lo miraba con una mirada de pocos amigos (oigan no es para menos mira que coquetearle a TU novia delante de ti que descaro ) – para mi fue muy especial que una señorita _ains Beau_ (tan bella) y tan amable se aya preocupado por mi – dijo y se arrodillo ante ella tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso sobre ella mientras ella se sonrojaba cada ves mas y Daniel se enfurecía también

De nada – dijo nerviosa por sus palabras y agradecida en el fondo

Con permiso – Daniel se levanto y salio sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie , Mimi se levanto tratando de ir tras el pero tenia en el camino a Ethan y no se pudo mover

Daniel espera – dijo ella pero no le hizo caso y salio a prisa – Daniel espera por favor- lo llamo ahora en un grito pero noto como salio ahora corriendo sin hacerle caso – Daniel…- corrió hacia fuera y Sara la siguió empezaron a buscarlo y se separaron, pasaron solo unos minutos para que lo encontraran y esa fue Sara , el estaba bajo un árbol, solo mirando el césped con el ceño enojado, mas que eso, seriamente furioso diciendo solo para si "mozalbete bobo, como se le ocurre, ella es mi …- no lo dijo-… y a ella total parece agradarle mucho"

Pues te equivocas – dijo una voz a su espalda era Sara

Sara

Por que saliste así del salón Daniel – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado –Mimi te esta buscando esta muy inquieta por tu reacción

No lo se – dijo obviamente confundido y a la vez enfadado – solo se que me molesta que ese franchute tenga tantas atenciones con Mimi y que ella se vea tan contenta con él, además a leguas se ve que a él le gusta y ella…

Y ella es tu novia- le dijo cortándolo – y te quiere mucho y no le importan las insinuaciones del francés, es mas ni siquiera las ha notado y si tu estas celoso por eso…

Yo no estoy celoso – dijo enseguida mientras el rubor de "y te quiere mucho" le había encendido el rostro

Bueno – guardo silencio y dijo después de un minuto – puedo contarte algo y me juras que nunca le dirás a Mimi que yo te lo dije

Si – dijo intrigado por lo que fuera a decirle

En una ocasión Mimi se vio en la misma situación que tu

¿Cómo? –"acaso yo le he dado motivo para que ella se sienta como yo"

recuerdas al misión del libro donde la llevaste contigo- él le respondió "si" con un ademán – bueno el día anterior él vino a mi capilla - él recordaba muy bien so pues ella había estado muy extraña ese mismo día y le había pedido que la dejara ir sola - ese día me contó que estaba un poco confundida puesto que tu hablabas de St. Tail con demasiado… entusiasmo y que a veces sentía que tu quizás estabas mas interesado En St. Tail que en ella

pero eso no es cierto como pudo pensar eso

ese es el punto – dijo Sara en voz un poco mas alta complacida por lo que él había respondido como un pequeño que da con al solución de un problema de calculo – Mimi te adora, yo la conozco y se que por nada ni por nadie ella te cambiaria, y creo que tu a ella tampoco, como piensas que te cambiaria o que alguien podría quitártela

soy un tonto verdad – dijo algo sonrojado y jugando con su cabello

no, solo diría que estas un poco celoso y sin motivo, anda vamos a buscarla

Así se levantaron y salieron de aquel escondite, buscaron y encontraron pronto a Mimi en cuánto ella los vio corrió a ese lugar y al estar junto a él lo miro con miedo y le dijo

lo siento – dijo muy acongojada

¿por que? – dijo él confundido, "si el que te ofendí fui yo"

no lo se – dijo de la misma forma confundida y aun apenada – pero lo siento, no se porque reaccionaste así pero si fue mi culpa…

NO – dijo él enseguida al verla tan triste – yo lo siento, lamento haberme comportado así, supongo que me puse algo…celoso

Cuando te llame en la puerta y no me contestaste – dijo dejando escapar solo las palabras sin pensarlas demasiado – y no me contestaste, sentí miedo – dijo y una lagrima pequeña se escapo de uno de su ojos dejando a Daniel completamente helado – pensé que no querrías volver a hablarme (se que se oye muy raro pero en verdad poniéndote a analizar la situación le miente todo el tiempo y encima hacerlo enojar sentía horrible )

Mimi – dijo Daniel en un susurro totalmente culpable por hacerla llorar y la tomo de las manos – perdóname no quise hacerte eso, no llores por favor – le soltó una mano y con una suave caricia (Ahaaa si es un suspiro) le limpio la lagrima que caía – nunca quiero verte llorar, por favor

Él le regalo una media sonrisa y él también le sonrió con cariño así tomados de la mano fueron al salón (Sara seguía por hay pero ella sabe ser muy discreta o0 )así entraron a clase y toda al mañana paso en relativa calma, Ethan seguía intentando flirtear con Mimi pero ella ya era un tanto mas córtate lo que él noto y se dispuso a hablar con sus demás compañeros, lo que dejo mas tranquilo a Daniel que de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver solo para sonreírle de nuevo y llenarla de paz (yo también lo necesitaría amigos )

Así al terminar las clases Mimi fue a al capilla de Sara como ya era su costumbre, al cual al verla la saludo amistosamente

hola Mimi

hola Sara

lista para tu próxima misión

claro – dijo animada "que bien una nueva misión ya era hora de que Daniel y yo nos divirtiéramos un rato" – de que se trata esta vez

bueno – dijo mas seria – se trata sobre Ethan

Ethan – dijo como en una queja, ella lo ultimo que quería era mas tratos con Ethan Franccois para ya no tener mas problemas con Daniel – ¿que es lo que pasa?

Bueno después del problema con las rosas, platique un poco con él y me contó unja historia muy interesante

_FLASH BACK _

y entonces estudias la secundaria en Francia

si las escuelas en Paris son muy bellas y destacan sobre todo en su enseñanza en arte , yo estudio pintura

en serio …eres pintor entonces

tanto como eso no lo creo pero mis maestros dicen que soy muy bueno en las pinturas de paisajes como… - dijo y se interrumpió poniendo una cara un tanto acongojada

pasa algo malo – pregunte preocupada

bueno de camino hacia acá traía conmigo una pintura del rió Sena que pensaba regalar a la escuela pero la perdí en el aeropuerto y cuando la busque y quise recuperarla me dijeron que la buscarían pero no se la encuentren a tiempo

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

eso es todo lo que me dijo

bueno – dijo un poco no convencida y luego con una sonrisa conciliadora – supongo que tendré que ir al aeropuerto

gracias Mimi , yo se que te gustaría no tener que ver mas con Ethan después de lo de hoy y que no es muy cómodo para ti

aun así es mi deber – dijo ofreciéndole otra sonrisa ya mas animada – y sabes que lo hago con gusto, además Daniel y yo necesitamos algo de aventura

muchas gracias amiga, Dios te lo agradecerá

Al día siguiente Mimi había llegado temprano a la escuela, no había nadie en el salón, iba a salir cuando en la puerta se encontró con Daniel que traía una docena de rosas rojas, por la sorpresa de verla hay sola lo tiro al piso y al instante lo levanto mientras él se acercaba a él lentamente

son para ti – dijo el muy nervioso extendiendo el ramo levemente

Para…mi… - dijo sorprendida y sonrojada – pero… ¿por que?

Bueno… - no sabia como empezar, nunca le había hecho un regalo así a nadie y se sentía muy extraño – Ahaaa yo no quiero que tu creas que… - él lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna le causaba mucha ternura la dificultad de Daniel al hablarle, como cuando le había pedido ser su novia (vease "la novia de Daniel" ) – que difícil es esto… no quiero que tu pienses… no se si tu pienses… no se si tu piense que esto es cursi o sentimental pero… - dijo en voz un poco mas baja, mas intimista- hoy cumplimos un mes de ser … novios y lo recordé y te traje esto

Yo…- le sorprendió mucho que él recordara la fecha exacta y le trajera un detalle como ese – yo no pienso de ninguna manera que sea cursi o sentimental – dijo y tomo las rosas rozando levemente sus mano lo que los hizo sonrojarse al unísono – es muy lindo – las acerco a su rostro y las olió profundamente olían precioso, frescas, como recién cortadas y se sonrojo aun mas al recordar las historias que su mamá le contaba siempre acerca de cómo su papá la había conquistado "ojala y me pasara lo mismo a mi, ojala y él supiera quien soy yo y me salvara" – son preciosas muchísimas gracias

Me da gusto que te hayan agradado – vio que ella seguía sonrojada y él ya no – por que te sonrojaste

Ahaaa lo que pasa es que recordé lo que mamá una ves me contó, sabes a ella papa la conquisto así, con rosas, era el único truco que sabia hacer en ese entonces

Bueno supongo que en 20 años las generaciones no han cambiado tanto – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Yo... dijo de pronto al darse cuenta de que él no traía nada para él – no traje nada para ti – pensé que no lo recordarías – ella tomo el ramo en su manos mas fuerte y él empezó a acercarse y cuando estuvo junto a él puso sus manos sobre las suyas y él apretó el ramo aun mas y aunque le dolieron un par de espinas que se le enterraban no lo soltó pues no quería que la soltara y acabar con la magia del momento por un pequeño dolor

Como…- dijo dulce y suavemente muy cerca de ella – podría olvidar uno de los días mas hermosos de toda mi vida

Él estaba muy cerca de él y empezó a temblar, estaba muy muy nerviosa, estaban de pronto muy muy juntos y él la presiono aun mas de las manos y a ella ya no le dolió, ya no sentía nada "será posible, será posible que finalmente vaya a pasar…" sin saber como sus rostros estaban muy muy cerca prácticamente podían sentir el tibio aliento uno del otro, el calor que despedían el rubor de sus mejillas, las manos temblando uno del otro, cada vez mas cerca, cada ves mas y mas a punto de cumplir tan anhelado deseo……pero……. Justo en ese momento entraron Sara e Ethan al salón así ellos al notarlos se separaron muy sonrojados en el acto, Sara los vio hay sonrojados y ver como se separaban y su cara con un gesto un poco molesto "rayos volví a llegar en mal momento"

buenos días – dijo hasta un poco apenada

parece que esta mañana tendrá muchas rosas _mademoiselle_ Mimi – dijo y saco un ramo de rosas rojas de su espalda – este ramo también es para usted, ya sabe por ser usted tan especial conmigo – sabia que eso le traía problemas pero no desistía "caerá seguro caerá"

Ahaaa… yo... – Mimi no sabia que hacer, no quería mas problemas con Daniel y menos después del detalle tan hermoso que había tenido con ella así que pensó rápido – yo no he sido la única que ha sido amable contigo… por que no se las das a Sara él también a sido muy amable contigo

claro, por que no (Haaa le fallo ) tiene usted toda al razón _mademoiselle _– y le extendió el ramo un poco de mal gana a Sara – _davantage de merci_ (muchas gracias)

_mes pareils_ (mis agradecimientos) (Ahaaa quien dijo que Sara no sabia hablar francés o0)- dijo un poco apenada

_du tout_ (de nada) – le respondió y salio son decir mas

un mes – dijo Mimi a Daniel tratando de no romper el hechizo del momento – que rápido a pasado

si… te gustaría hacer hoy algo en la tarde

¿hoy? – dijo y volteo a ver a Sara que le dijo con la mirada "_aun no le has mandado la nota_" y respondió él con otra "_eso iba a hacer_" (vaya que si se comunican las chicas o0) – no tienes que hacer nada hoy

no, creo que no – dijo y fue a dejar su mochila al pupitre dándole la espalda un poco y ella rápido puso con un pequeño truco la nota en el ramo, cuando el volteo vio que sacaba algo del ramo, una pequeña tarjeta "deben haberla puesto en la florería"

que dice la tarjeta Daniel – dijo él ay al no contestarle él la leyó (me pregunto para que o0 ) y le dijo con un poco de ironía –bueno parece que St. Tail no opina lo mismo

¿Qué? – dijo confundido – ¿St. Tail?

Bueno déjame ver – dijo suspicaz – aquí dice… querido detective, quien mas te llama así Ahaaa

Él se acerco a ella y ella le extendió la nota que decía…

_Querido Detective:_

_Esta tarde iré al aeropuerto a _

_La bodega No. 5 por la pintura de_

_Ethan Franccois_

**St. Tail **

lastima parece que estarás ocupado hoy

si lo siento – dijo apenado

yo entiendo no te preocupes – le respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora

gracias

seguro tendremos otra oportunidad de festejar no te preocupes

así paso la mañana mucho mas tranquila, Ethan estaba tan enojado por el desprecio de esa chica que no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día y se dedico a platicar con las demás chicas del salón, pidió de favor a un compañero le cambiara el asiento y Daniel aprovecho para hacer lo mismo y se sentó a un lado de Mimi, pasaron platicando y echándose miraditas de esas que solo los novios se echan, y todos se daban cuenta incluso la maestra que les llamo la atención como 4 veces y a la quinta se dio por vencida… (Si claro ojala y algún maestro de verdad se diera por vencido cuando estas en un busines así o0) cundo terminaron las clase ambos salieron juntos, él la llevaría a su casa para luego ir al aeropuerto a investigar que era lo que pasaba, entre sus múltiples platicaza siempre estaban las platicas de las misiones de St. Tail…

lo que mas me sorprendió fue como me defendió – decía él con un tino en su voz tan apasionado que Mimi no pudo sentirse menos que alagada – como con...

fiereza – dijo ella "_fue fiereza Daniel te diste cuenta_"

si exacto – era como si hubiera leído su pensamiento esa era exactamente la palabra que él hubiera usado, eso es lo que él había visto en su mirada fiereza – esa era su mirada llena de fiereza, como si temiera que oscar me hiciera algo, me sorprendió muchísimo

no se porque te sorprendes tanto – dijo olvidando un momento la diferencia entre ella y Siniestra – ella te quiere te lo ha dicho y es normal que te defienda de esa manera no lo crees

si …eso creo – "_porque será tan normal para ella el que Siniestra me quiera, es muy extraño_…" siguieron platicando un rato en esa platica lo que mas destaco Daniel fue la forma en que St. Tail se había esforzado por ayudar a Oscar y su papá sin mencionar dicho truco de magia con la bola que lo dejo perplejo "si supieras que yo no lo hice" pensó ella cuando él le comento eso…- Oscar ahora esta estudiando en el extranjero pero antes de irse fue a pedirle una disculpa a Madame Esmeralda por lo que habían hecho él y sus amigos en aquel local

en serio, que bueno – ella estaba realmente contenta de que todo saliera bien y que él hubiera pedido una disculpa – oye y como sabes eso

bueno soy un detective y un buen detective siempre hace una investigación post-caso , y yo lo hago de todas las misiones

en serio – dijo muy animada – me contarías algunas

claro aun tenemos un poco de tiempo

Se acercaron a una banca del parque por donde pasaban y se sentaron

¿cual quieres oír?

déjame ver – dijo y recordó alguna que le gustara mucho – que paso con Paula se que se fue a ver detective que tal le fue a ella

Ahaaa bueno ya vez que fue a vivir a Tokio – ella respondió con un ademán – después de eso la familia del chico con el que iba a casarse quedo tan decepcionada que rompieron el compromiso y ahora esta comprometida otra vez pero por su libre voluntad así que debe tener otro velo similar al que le robaron

ya veo –dijo y recordó algún otro que le gustaría …uno de sus favoritos (y el mío) – que tal el de el espejo de la princesa Campo Santo

pues la señora recupero su espejo dijo que sus sobrinos los que organizaban la subasta lo había sacado de su casa sin que él se diera cuenta y que había dado por perdido su espejo cuando de pronto apareció sin mas en su casa, ahora aun lo conserva a pesar de que se fue a Okinawa a vivir aya

a ver... el del ave de acero (otro de mis favoritos)

¿cuantas conoces? – dijo él reflexionando un poco "como es que sabe ella esto"

bueno todos esos casos me parecieron de los mas interesantes, y pues me di a al tarea de seguirlos todos

todos –dijo asombrado

si, y no lo hice por ti no te emociones... – dijo con una sonrisa perspicaz pero tratando de entender que si esa era la razón "es mejor que piense eso" - solo que a mi me llamaban la atención por mi propia cuenta he

ya ya no tienes por que darme explicaciones así que los conoces todos

si todos el de…cerro sus ojos en señal de memoria – el de Ruby, el de las estatuas, el de la daga , el de las perlas del delfín, el de mana, el de …

yaya te creo – dijo con una sonrisa "_por que si no por mi he Mimi Cardona" –_ bueno al día siguiente fui a ver al escultor y me dijo que esa noche el ave había llegado a su estudio en unos globos y que la vio irse pero no la vio de cerca, el escultor me comento que antes había querido compradle esa escultura pero como era algo así como su musa no la había querido vender, y aun la conserva hasta donde se sigue cosechando muchos triunfos en Barcelona donde fue a residir

vaya que bien

Así siguieron platicando de otras misiones más y se hizo un poco tarde, la llevo a su casa y la dejó en la puerta

lastima que tenga misión me hubiera gustado que hiciéramos algo juntos hoy

no te preocupes yo entiendo

bueno , hasta mañana – se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla "_aquí en frente de su casa no, le daría mucha pena"_

hasta mañana – dijo con una sonrisa mientras él se iba "_gracias por no ser delante de mi casa…pero ojala ya no tardes demasiado"_

Ella abrió la puerta y se recargo en ella lanzando un hondo suspiro y en la misma estaba su papa parado mirándola entre divertido y extrañado, ella al verlo se sonrojó muchísimo

Ahaaa hola papa – dijo tratando de desaparecer ese sonrojo pero sin mucho éxito

Hija te he estado esperando tengo que mostrarte algo muy importante y ultra secreto

Mmmm – lo miro extrañada sin entender de que hablaba

Ven conmigo – la sujeto de la mano y la llevo a ala sala y la sentó hay junto con su mamá – esto va a sorprenderlas mucho, esto es magia, verdadera magia desde las tierras mas lejanas y lo que verán las dejara impresionadas – saco una botella azul y tomo un liquido extraño de ella – amabas miraban sorprendidas sin siquiera parpadear… de pronto el papa de Mimi empezó a desaparecer ante sus propios ojos, ella no podía creer, tenia la boca abierta muy sorprendida pero su mamá no tanto

Increíble papa – dijo ella "_mirándolo_"

Si lo es aunque eso ya lo había visto- dijo su mamá poniendo una cara un poco melancólica – es un truco muy bueno, aun no entiendo como se hace pero es desaparición verdadera lo probé hace muchos años

Si lo se – dijo su papa – por ello investigue y son hechizos especiales de china solo los magos especiales tienen acceso a ellos … por ello no se si lo hayas conseguido…tu sabes…legalmente

Fue un regalo Gerardo no empieces con tus cosas – decía al aire cuando sintió a su esposo muy cerca dándole un pequeño beso en la boca

Lo siento, lo prometí, no debí decirte nada

Es muy impresionante papá – decía de nuevo Mimi cuando empezó su papa a ser visible de nuevo – no imagino todo lo que se podría hacer con un truco así

Hechizo – dijo recalcando la palabra – lo único malo es que dura solo unos minutos muchas cosas divertidas podrías hacer con él

Si - respondió para su papa " _me muero por probarlo con Daniel_"

Así esa tarde Daniel llego al aeropuerto y fue hacia la recepción y lo atendió una señoRita

Buenas tardes señorita

Buenas tardes joven a donde desea ir

En realidad no viajare vengo a ver al director del aeropuerto

Dame un minuto por favor – la encargada tomo un teléfono y marco hablo un minuto con alguien y le dijo después - ¿para que lo buscas muchacho

Mi nombre es Daniel Astro Júnior, estoy a cargo de al investigación y el arresto de la ladrona Siniestra y de eso deseo hablarle

Entiendo – le dijo y dijo eso por el auricular y después colgó para decirle – mira ve hacia la sala de internacionales al fondo hay unas escaleras súbelas y te estarán esperando

Muchas gracias – se despidió y se dirigió a dicha sala

En la capilla de Sara, Mimi había llegado y comenzó su transformación

_"**Que La Luz Del Universo Me Guié Y Me Permita Hacer El Bien"**_

**_1…2…3_**

_"**Es Hora Del Show"**_

Mimi – se acerco Sara cuando termino – la pintura esta en la bodega numero 5 recuerda en las pistas buscadla por favor y ten mucho cuidado Mimi

Lo hare Sara no te preocupes

Así ella salio brincando sobre los tejados buscando llegar ala aeropuerto antes de que Daniel se le adelantara como solía hacerlo

Daniel tenia rato esperando en la oficina a que lo atendieran cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta de la oficina del director y lo hizo pasar

lamento haberlo hacho esperar joven Astro Júnior

no se pero cupe señor, gracias por recibirme

y bien dígame que se le ofrece – le dijo atentamente mientras ambos tomaban asiento - ¿para que esta usted aquí?

Señor yo estoy a cargo de la investigación y arresto en el caso de la ladrona Siniestra , se que ella vendrá aquí para robar una pintura de un muchacho que debe estar en una de sus bodegas

Entiendo algunos paquetes sin registro se pierden y ya no podemos devolverlos

Si entiendo

Puede usted haces su trabajo con tranquilidad Astro Júnior, trataremos de ayudarlo en lo que nos sea posible

Gracias si me lo permite me gustaría ver las cintas de seguridad del lunes de al mañana

Estamos a sus ordenes

Gracias

Mimi mientras tanto ya había llegado al aeropuerto, no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en un lugar tan vigilado, podía ver los guardias que acompañaban a Daniel en el lobby del aeropuerto y algunos mas en la pista de despegue pero aun lejos de donde ella estaba en la bodega No. 5, dentro había un mundo de paquetes de todos tamaños y todos diferentes "_esto va a ser muy largo_" no sabia ni por donde pero empezó a buscar

Daniel mientras tanto estaba en el cuarto de vigilancia revisando la cinta del lunes y vio también a Ethan cuando llegaba, cuando recogió su equipaje y preguntaba por su pintura dijo: "_es un cilindro con orillas en plata con una pintura_" pero no supieron darle razón

ya veo – "_quizá tengo un arma que ella_ _no_" – disculpe en donde se guarda el equipaje perdido

esta en la bodega No. 5

¿puede llevarme hacia haya?

Claro – le dijo el empleado de seguridad – sígame

Mientras St. Tail estaba un poco inquieta ya había perdido mucho tiempo y aun no encontraba nada, había muchísimos paquetes hay, pero no encontraba la pintura por ningún lado, tenia la sensación de tener la pintura enfrente y a pesar de buscarla desesperadamente no encontrarla y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, de pronto escucho ruidos afuera y se escondió

Es aquí joven Astro Júnior – redijo el encargado "_así que ya llegaste_" pensó ella – si se le ofrece algo mas estamos a sus ordenes

Muchas gracias – el encargado se fue dejando solo a Daniel que empezó a buscar la pintura y encontró enseguida el estuche, cuando Mimi lo vio casi se va de espaldas, ella buscando como loca y él sin mas lo encontró en un minuto, así saco la pintura del estuche, era realmente muy buen una visión de noche con un puente y un reflejo de al luna sobre el rió Sena, quizá le llevaría toda al noche hacerla pues en una esquina se veía pintado un rayo de sol. – vaya pinta bien – dijo pensando en voz alta – lastima que sea u pesado y un coqueto de lo peor – St. Tail lo oyó y pensó "¿_un coqueto de lo peor?"_ – si no fuera por eso seguro me caería bien - se sentó sobre un caja y guardo de nuevo la pintura – ojala y no tarde – dijo y exhalo un hondo suspiro y se recostó sobre la caja – vaya mira que robar algo precisamente el día de hoy no pudo escoger un día mejor que mi primer aniversario

Ella sonrió para si "_seguro nos abríamos divertido mucho hoy juntos no es así…bueno mi niño feliz aniversario_"

Yo no te habría interrumpido – dijo de pronto y volteo enseguida tal y como estaba y la vio un poco mas arriba de él "_me escucho_" y de la impresión casi se cae de la caja, ella le dijo lo mas coquetamente posible – pero eres tu el que siempre insiste no me eches a mi la culpa

Detente hay Siniestra, no dejare que te lleves nada - le grito mientras aferraba con fuerza la pintura en el estuche

Sabes que debo devolverle su pintura a Ethan Franccois

En ese casi yo mismo se la devolveré

Ah vamos le quitas todo lo divertido al asunto Daniel – le dijo risueña – acaso no tienes espíritu de aventura

Eso piensas – dijo divertido – si no lo tuviera estaría aquí

Bueno eso tengo que reconocerlo – ella brinco hacia mas arriba y empezó la persecución el empezó a subir también

Vamos baja y enfréntame

Hazme las cosas mas sencillas Daniel solo dame la pintura para ayudar a tu amigo francés

Ese tipo no es mi amigo

Que acaso te quiso quitar la novia o algo así, los franceses tienen mucho carisma debes cuidarla bien

…- "_sabrá algo…no me extrañaría_" – ¿porque los francés son tan populares con las chicas? Ahaaa dímelo tu

no para todas Astro Júnior a mi me gustan mas los chicos lugareños – dijo y con una sonrisa coqueta agrego – especialmente uno que tengo enfrente

Él se despisto un segundo eso lo había hecho sonrojar y ella salto al piso cuando casi llegaba a donde ella estaba y pues tuvo que bajar de nuevo después de unos minutos casi la tenía acorralada lo que no entendía es que ella lo había dejado que la acorralara

¿quieres ver un truco nuevo Astro Júnior? – ella saco una de las botellitas con el elixir de su papá y lo bebió, de pronto empezó a hacerse invisible él la miraba muy muy sorprendido cuando fue completamente invisible brinco sobre él y le dijo por la espalda – lo único malo es que solo dura un par de minutos pero es suficiente

¿donde estas? no seas tramposa – dijo él cuando finalmente salio de su ensueño – ¿que te propones¿como hiciste eso?

es magia en tanto tiempo no te has dado cuenta de que yo soy maga

muy graciosa – dijo sarcástico

ya lo sabia – le dijo al oído y lo hizo temblar – dime Astro Júnior ¿que te gustaría hacer si fueras invisible? – le dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce para ponerlo mas nerviosos – ¿ir a donde¿estar con quien? Dime…

…- "_si no pudieras verme por supuesto que atraparte_"

no lo sabes - en ese momento se puso mucho mas seria y lentamente se puso delante de él muy cerca y puso su mano delante de él como solo dibujando una caricia en el aire – yo… quisiera ponerme delante de ti… y mirarte a los ojos y mostrarme ante ti… creo que seria la única manera de estar a tu lado…cerca de ti

Ella cerro sus ojos y puso una mano sobre su pecho su corazón latía muy rápido "_esta delante de mi_" pensó enseguida él y reacciono rápido atrapándola en un abrazo

no te escaparas ahora – la tenía tan cerca que lo ponía atrozmente nervioso solo esperaba que fuera visible de nuevo y acabara eso

Él se quedo quieta y callada un minuto, se pregunto si así seria cuando la atrapara tan cerca de él se sentía segura, protegida, tranquila, pensó que eso seria muy diferente que estaría mas asustada, pero no, no era si…se dejo llevar por la sensación tan agradable de ese abrazo y lo abrazó también él sintió claramente como pasaba sus brazos por entre su cuello y se aferraba a su espalada eso lo desconcertó muchísimo ella lo estaba abrazando

por un minuto – dijo muy suavemente – solo por este minuto, no me importa

…. – él quedo helado "_no me importa_" que quiso decir con eso, que significa, acaso ella…- te estas rindiendo

no, solo me estoy aprovechando – dijo dejando finalmente dejando fuera la seriedad del momento "ahora a pensar como me va a soltar… si así " – sabes estoy tan cerca de ti – dijo susurrándole al oído mientras miraba divertida como su piel se enchinaba – que si pudieras verme ya sabrías quien soy yo

lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar

eso crees – dijo y miro sus manos empezaban a ser visibles de nuevo – que crees que pensaría Mimi si te viera en este momento abrazándome

Él al soltó por un impulso inconsciente como si realmente sintiera a Mimi hay, ella aprovecho para arrebatarle el estuche de la pintura y se alejo de él, él la oyó pero solo eso en cuanto estuvo cerca de la puerta pudo ver su silueta abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de aire entro y ella se hizo completamente visible pero era demasiado tarde ella ya se iba con la ayuda de sus globos

la próxima vez no te escaparas Siniestra

siempre dices lo mismo Astro Júnior pero ya veremos

Al día siguiente Mimi llego temprano a al escuela con la pintura que ya había montado en un hermoso marco de madera fina, era demasiado temprano no pensó que hubiera alguien en el salón y puso la pintura en un caballete que haya en el salón y puso una nota

_Dans chanter de les amour de Seika depuis Francia_

**_St. Tail_**

En muestra del cariño de Seika por Francia

Bueno todo esta listo – dijo para si y fue a dejar sus cosas a su butaca cuando volteo vio a Ethan parado delante de su pintura muy contento y sin poderlo creer

_Mon peinture_ (mi pintura) – dijo muy sorprendido _– mon diu_ (básico Dios mío) quien la a traído – vio la nota y leyó – quien es St. Tail

La heroína local – dijo satisfecha

Quien quiera que ser _beaucoup merci_, (muchísimas gracias) díselo de mi parte queridísima _mademoiselle _

Lo are – dijo con timidez por lo de "_queridísima_" – si no yo Daniel seguramente podrá hacerlo

En ese momento iba llegando Daniel, estaba en la puerta cuando los vio hay solos en el aula y solo por curiosidad se quedo afuera para ver lo que Ethan le decía a Mimi

_mademoiselle _– le dijo Ethan seriamente – puedo hablar con usted

claro que quieres decirme

usted a sido la persona mas especial conmigo aquí que quisiera poder agradecerle de alguna manera por ello le he hecho esto – traía un papiro y se lo entrego, ella lo extendió y vio asombrada, era un dibujo de su perfil a carbón sobre su pupitre , es usted la chica mas hermosa de toda Seika, esto es solo un tributo mínimo a su _beauté _(belleza)

es... impresionante – dijo ella un poco apenada y algo incomoda- gracias

_mademoiselle_ – dijo mirándola fijamente, y ella se puso muy nerviosa, Daniel quien seguía tras la puerta escuchando todo no estaba tan molesto, después de todo solo era coquetería de él que ella no respondía en lo mas mínimo pero lo que diría a continuación dejo helada a Mimi y a Daniel hecho una llama de coraje –usted me gusta mucho – dijo tratando ser sensual pero solo logrando asustarla (si asustarla) - me gustaría que usted fuera mi _amie_ (novia)solo por un día antes de regresar a mi país

de que estas hablando – dijo Mimi entre sorprendida y ofendida (Ahaaa ella si que lo entendió) – yo misma te dije que Daniel es mi pareja yo no puedo ser tu novia

por favor usted me encanta, es tan diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido aquí, siempre he conseguido lo que quiero y la quiero para mi

adivina…que- dijo ya muy molesta – no soy una cosa para que me "consigas" además yo estoy muy enamorada de Daniel nunca lo traicionaría

Daniel quien estaba en la puerta estuvo a punto de entrar hecho una furia cuando oyó eso y se quedo más tranquilo pero lo que él francés contesto casi lo hace querer entrar a matarlo

y entonces por que me coqueteaba

estas loco, - dijo no solo molesta sino furiosa ofendida, que se pensaba él que ella era una coqueta y una traidora - lo único que trataba era de ser amable, si lo mal interpretaste lo siento mucho, lo siento pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer no quiero seguir platicando contigo – volteo muy enojada rumbo a al puerta cuando Ethan la alcanzo y la tomo con fuerza por un brazo

espere por favor, escúcheme un minuto mas

suéltame en este momento o no respondo

por favor

suéltala – dijo entrando Daniel muy molesto tomando a Mimi de la otra mano Ethan al verlo enseguida la soltó, y ella se acerco a él "cielos abra escuchado todo" pensó ella

nosotros solo charlábamos – dijo tratando de despistarlo

estabas molestándola que es diferente –dijo con el mismo tono sin dejarse convencer – creo que ella fue muy clara cuando dijo que no quería hablar mas contigo… quiero que dejes en paz a MI novia – dijo poniendo énfasis en ese MI

esta bien, lamento haberte molestado – ella no le contesto se limito a acercarse mas a su protector él los ladeo y salio por la puerta desde hay dijo – Ahaaa dale las gracias a St. Tail de mi parte quien quiera que sea por lo del cuadro es un regalo para ustedes

Ethan salio y los dejo hay solos en el salón, ellos quedaron muy callados y aun tomados de la mano, ella para salir de al tangente dijo

mira St. Tail trajo el cuadro hasta la escuela para devolvérselo – dijo y camino hacia el cuadro y tomo la nota pero él no la soltó – mira hasta se tomo la molestia de escribirla en francés

no quiero hablar de ella ahora

yo… lo siento – dijo y agacho el rostro- no sabia que Ethan tenia esas intenciones conmigo

no es tu culpa – dijo él y con ternura levanto su rostro con una mano – sería difícil que un chico no se fijara en una niña tan bonita…como tu

_**E**n ese momento la expresión de Daniel cambio, en sus ojos Mimi pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada tan diferente, una mirada tan llena de amor, un amor tan inmenso que no pudo separar su mirad de la suya y esa sola mirada la puso a temblar… él concentro su mirada en ella, llenándose al mismo tiempo de la mirada de ella, ansiosa, asustada, no de él si no de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, con la mirada le dijo a ella "no tengas miedo…. Nada malo va a pasar al contrario" él había esperado tanto por poder hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer quizá desde que la conoció, quizás desde siempre, poso sus manos en sus hombros, temblando él también a medida que se acercaba a ella, el corazón de Mimi latía muy a prisa "finalmente va a pasar, no lo puedo creer" él se acercaba a ella y se quedo completamente quieta, pero su mano se movió como si no la obedeciera y se poso sobre su mejilla, era tan suave, y se sentía tibia; el la vio, sintió su manos sobre su mejilla, era tan suave, tan calida tan tierna, la lejanía de sus rostros y sus cuerpos se hizo casi imperceptible y entonces antes de que algo pasara la beso…le dio un beso en la boca… tierno, puro, suave, apenas rozando sus labios pero totalmente entregado el uno al otro, totalmente entregado a él …. Totalmente entregado a ella, poniendo en ese beso su corazón y su alma; él sentía en ese beso correr por todo su cuerpo esa sensación, todo el amor que Daniel le trasmitía en un solo roce, en un solo contacto, en un solo beso, le entrego ella también todo su amor, todos sus sueños toda su confianza, como si fueran uno solo como si sintiera que junto a él nada le faltaría, al contrario siempre se sentiría llena de esa sensación, que podía sostenerla, ante todo ante todos…él sentía como ella se entregaba a él de la manera mas absoluta…era amor, la primera vez que lo sentía en su vida, de la forma mas bella, con la persona indicada, no podía equivocarse, ella, ella al final de cuentas la única que despertó un sentimiento verdadero en su corazón y ahora era suya… en el plano físico ellos estaban ya totalmente unidos en un abrazo fuerte que no supieron ni como formaron sus alientos se mezclaban en una fusión química deliciosa, intima, propia, trasmitiéndose un calor maravillosamente calido, conociéndose por primera vez un poco mas aya de los ojos de los sentimientos y de la piel…se separaron lentamente como si les doliera, ella estaba temblando como una hoja con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada "paso finalmente paso... y fue tan... hermoso... dios mío tan calido"; el la abrazo con mas fuerza y ella también como si no quisieran separarse él sentía el corazón de él corriendo tan acelerado como el suyo no queriendo soltarlo nunca sintiéndose como parte suya y de su propio corazón pero teniendo en cuenta que solo era cuestión de segundos que los demás empezaran a entrar y perdieran su intimidad_

te quiero mucho – le dijo él suavemente al oído y sin soltarla- y nunca nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti

yo…. – tenía miedo de decir algo que rompiera el encanto del momento "silencio solo silencio esta vez ya habrá tiempo para hablar de 'ella' mas adelante" – también te quiero y nunca me separare de ti

Al día siguiente Ethan regreso a su país y todo volvió a al normalidad excepto el amor de esta pareja que se hizo aun mas fuerte

**Fin **

* * *

_Pues bien termine…lo reconozco de nuevo ese beso me lo dieron a mi alguna vez quizás no tan extremo pero si este esta al doble solamente pero así me sentía mas o menos yo, y miran que a pasado por una de correcciones por lo mismo a veces se me salía el nombre de esa persona y era un martirio pues ya no la tengo conmigo (vv)…pero en fin espero que les haya gustado la historia me esforcé mucho por hacerla en verdad puse muchas mas expresiones en francés que en el original que tengo delante de mi espero y no hayan quedado fuera de sintaxis o que este incorrecto pues fui sacando todo de un diccionario pues por que **SIMPLEMENTE YO NO HABLO FRANCES** hablo tanto francés como la India Maria sabe de ruso pero bueno aquí lo dejo …por ahora me despido nos veremos mas adelante con "la obra de teatro "hay si que me voy a tardar pues ya saben que obra he escogido la obra mas famosa del mundo_

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi Chan_


	5. especial del tomo 9: la casa del terror

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tomo 9 de St. Tail agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que han respondido muy bien a mis fics así que cada uno de los nuevos capítulos se lo dedicare a alguien en especial gracias por todo su apoyo eso me hace seguir adelante Jeje_

_Sin más preámbulo aquí esta..._

* * *

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos

**TOMO 9**

**ESPECIAL**

**La Casa De Terror**

**Por Mimi Chan **

**"….._ Las coincidencias no existen tan solo existe lo inevitable_….."**

Un día Luis y Miguel dos de los mejores amigos de Daniel (en la serie si tiene estos dos amigos solo que no recuerdo como se llaman así que dejémoslo así) estaban insistiendo a Daniel haciéndole una invitación.

Anda anímate, Luis y yo queremos que nos acompañes.

No tengo ganas, esas cosas me parecen muy aburridas.

Anda solo esta ves, dicen que realmente asustan hay adentro.

Eso dicen de todas las casas del terror, vayan ustedes yo no tengo ganas.

No será que el detective tiene miedo- dijo Mimi saliendo de algún lugar, había escuchado parte de la conversación – yo que ustedes ya no insistía, solo pierden su tiempo.

A ti quien te pidió tu opinión.

Nadie, pero quiero evitarles a tus amigos la decepción de que eres un chico que le teme a la oscuridad.

Apuesto que tú no te atreverías a entrar.

Me estas llamando cobarde- le reclamo Mimi muy molesta.

Piensa lo que quieras, pero se que no te atreverías.

Apuesto lo que tu quieras a que si entro.

Acepto la apuesta, es mas iremos los dos juntos para que después no puedas decir que no entre.

Acepto - dijo Mimi extendiéndole la mano retadoramente y él se la estrecho igual.

Tocaron para iniciar la clase, cada quien se sentó en su lugar a tomar la clase, pero en cuestión de minutos el rumor de que Mimi y Daniel irían a la feria juntos, lo que significaba tendrían una cita, corrió con velocidad, a la hora del receso Rina abordo a Daniel muy enojada.

¿Como es que invitaste a Mimi a salir?

Yo no invité a Mimi a ningún lado.

Entonces ¿porque iras con ella a la casa del terror?

Eso no es una cita, solo iré para demostrarle que yo no tengo miedo de entrar hay.

Eso es solo una excusa, admítelo, la invitaste a salir por que te gusta.

ESTAS LOCA, Mimi solo es una chiquilla odiosa, como me va a gustar.

Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu terminaras siendo novio de esa "chiquilla odiosa" como la llamas, en menos de lo que te imaginas, y cuando eso pase espero que se la pasen muy mal.

Piensa lo que quieras.

Mientras en otro sitio Mimi y Sara conversaban sobre lo mismo.

Contenta con tu cita de mañana.

¿Cuál cita?

La que tendrás con Daniel.

Eso no es una cita, solo iré con él para demostrarle que yo no soy ninguna cobarde.

Si tú lo dices, entonces no te molestara que Rita, Karla y yo vayamos también.

Claro que no, eso seria muy divertido, para que vean a Daniel salir muerto de miedo de la casa.

Tocaron el timbre y entraron a clases de nuevo, después de un rato el salón completo estaba lleno del la tensión de reto que Mimi y Daniel contenían desde lo lejos, él se sentía en ocasiones contento de esa sensación de reto que podía crear con Mimi, cuando no se convertía en pleito como ahora, ninguna persona fuera de Saint Tail lo hacia sentir así. La volteo a ver y vio con simpatía como difícilmente peleaba con un problema de matemáticas que él ya había terminado, ella gustarle, si como si eso fuera posible, no había duda de que era una chica muy linda, su largo cabello rojo, sus enormes y profundos ojos azules y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenia cuando estaba contenta, se había acostumbrado a eso y le agradaba. Pero también a sus gritos y sus escándalos cuando estaba molesta. De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, pues ella se paro de su lugar y se acerco a la maestra con su libreta en las manos y la maestra la atendió, un minuto y después ella se acercaba a él.

Daniel.

Si dime.

La maestra dice que si puedes ayudarme con este problema de matemáticas.

Si, claro – vio como tomaba un asiento vació y se sentaba a su lado cerca de él, intento no ponerse nervioso y empezó a explicarle paso a paso como hacer dicho problema, ella lo escuchaba con atención cundo termino le pidió que lo hiciera sola y lo logro - muy bien lo entendiste rápido.

Es que tu lo explicas mejor que la maestra – rayos le acaba de hacer un cumplido, ahora seguramente empezaría a alardear de su inteligencia.

Lo que pasa es que la maestra lo enreda lo más posible, yo prefiero hacer estos problemas en una computadora y los entiendo mejor así, lo hago casi todas las tardes, además tú eres una chica lista.

Gracias – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada por que él no se había "pavoneado" y por que le había devuelto el cumplido.

Mimi – dijo él de pronto de manera extraña.

Si dime - dijo aun un poco apenada.

Con respecto a lo de la mañana… - dijo él muy serio – tú sabes que no es una cita ¿verdad?

Claro que si, todo mundo piensa que es una cita.

Si claro, tú y yo, una cita¡que locura!

Si, sobre todo tú yo – dijo ella con una sonrisa igual – toda la vida no la pasamos peleando, seguro conseguiríamos una cita "maravillosa".

Mimi….- guardo silencio un poco y luego la miro a la cara lo que la puso nerviosa - ¿porque lo hacemos¿Por qué siempre estamos pelando?

No lo se.

Mimi – de pronto la llamo la profesora- esta listo tu problema.

Si maestra – se levanto dejando la pregunta en el aire y se acerco a la maestra, califico el problema y volvió a su lugar.

"¿Por que siempre estamos pelando?" era una buena pregunta, a decir verdad no terminaba de entenderlo, a veces se entendían muy bien, a decir verdad él era muy educado pero en otras…. "¡una cita con él que locura!" ella no negaba que fuera un chico con muchas cualidades, entre muchas que había reconocido como Saint Tail, estaban que él era valiente, tenaz, comprometido, perseverante, inteligente y era apuesto, muy apuesto se había acostumbrado a verlo tanto, que había reconocido con el tiempo todos sus atributos, sus profundos ojos negros, su perfecta tez morena clara, su brillante y rebelde cabello negro y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tenia cuando veía a Saint Tail llena de reto y alegría, pero también se había acostumbrado a lo descortés y grosero que era con Mimi Cardona, como podría ella tener una cita con él.

A la salida de la escuela, como ya era costumbre Mimi fue a la capilla de Sara, quien ya la estaba esperando.

Hola Sara.

Hola Mimi que bueno que apareciste.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tengo una nueva misión para ti y tiene que se lo antes posible.

De que se trata porque tiene que se muy rápido.

Cuando llegue encontré aquí a un hombre rezando devotamente. Me comento que había presenciado un milagro, que había visto un ángel y que lo había fotografiado, se lo contó a un amigo suyo y él como es un fotógrafo profesional se ofreció a revelarla, ahora su amigo se niega a dársela, él quiere mostrar su milagro a todo mundo, pero su amigo no se la quiere dar, no cree en él y teme que lo tachen de loco.

Entonces…

Él amigo la tiene en su casa de revelado, solo te pido que vayas por ella, no será difícil no tienen vigilancia ni nada por el estilo, solo debes entrar por ella.

Si el único problema será él joven detective

No creo que realmente sea un "problema para ti", más bien a pasado a ser un juego divertido las persecuciones con él.

Ojala y él pensara lo mismo, esta bien iré por esa fotografía.

Te pido que sea lo antes posible, él hombre me dijo que su amigo le dijo que piensa destruir la fotografía.

Esta bien, ser esta misma noche.

Así ella mando la nota a Daniel. Como debía enterarse lo antes posible, decidió mandarla así. Daniel practicaba matemáticas en su pequeña computadora, cuando vio que tenia un mensaje lo abrió y miro muy sorprendido.

ESTA NOCHE IRÉ A AL CASA DE FOTOGRAFÍA "RECUERDOS ETERNOS" POR UNA FOTOGRAFÍA A LAS 7 PM

ST. TAIL

Daniel miro su reloj y vio la hora. 6:30 PM TENIA SOLO 30 MIN. PARA LLEGAR, porque la haría eso, nunca le había avisado con tan poco tiempo, no era justo, no tendría tiempo para avisarle a nadie, debía correr o no llegaría a tiempo. En la casa de fotografía faltaban 10 min. Para las 7:00 PM, St. Tail había llegado no había nadie, Daniel aun no llegaba, y si no había recibido el mensaje, cielos, él mismo le había dicho que siempre estudiaba en su computadora por las tardes… no… él había dicho "casi siempre" ojala y ese día no fuera una acepción, entro por una ventana y fue directamente al cuarto oscuro. Afuera enseguida que ella llego Daniel vio que no había nadie en la casa de fotografía, el dueño debía haber cerrado temprano, busco por donde entrar y encontró una ventana abierta, entro y todo estaba silencioso donde podía estar. Mientras en el cuarto oscuro St. Tail buscaba en los estantes de revelado la foto y encontró un sobre con el rotulo de Ángel, esa debía ser la fotografía, la saco y se veía un chico extendiendo una mano como despidiéndose de alguien en una playa y a lo alto había una especie de silueta brillante, ella miro muy sorprendida la imagen, realmente debía ser un ángel, en ese momento el picaporte giro debía ser Daniel, guardo la foto dentro de su chistera y con su bastón hizo que muchos de los rollos que había en los estantes tomaran vida y enredaran a Daniel en cuanto entro él quedo inmóvil.

Esta vez si que fuiste injusta, no me diste tiempo de prepararme.

Lo siento Astro Júnior, es una misión de la que yo también me acabo de enterar, me pidieron ser rápida.

¿Quién¿quien te ayuda Siniestra?

Eso es un secreto, no seas tan curioso Astro Júnior.

De pronto por "casualidad" el pequeño foco rojo que alumbraba el cuarto se apago, todo afuera se lleno de oscuridad, seguro se había ido la luz.

¿Le temes a la oscuridad Astro Júnior?

Yo no le temo a nada.

Sabes, pueden pasar cosas muy divertidas en la oscuridad… solo es cuestión de saber aprovecharla.

Así ¿Cómo que?

Bueno los lugares tenebrosos y oscuros, se prestan para que la chica que te gusta se acerque un poco mas a ti… entre otras cosas…. pero bueno es hora de irme.

Me vas a dejar aquí, en este lugar.

Me dijiste que no temías a la oscuridad.

No le temo, pero al menos debes darme un poco de ventaja, esta ves por llamarme tan tarde.

Esta bien – ella chasqueo los dedos y la magia en los rollos cedió, cuando ella ya salía por la ventana – corre Astro Júnior pero no te vallas a caer.

Él corrió tras ella pero fue imposible, la oscuridad fue realmente su aliada y la ayudo a escapar, él regreso a casa derrotado y con una idea dándole vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza "pueden pasar cosas divertidas en la oscuridad….."

Al día siguiente seria da famosa visita a al casa del terror, todos se reunieron en la feria iban Rina, Rita, Karla, Sara, Miguel, Luis y por supuesto Mimi y Daniel, en la entrada de la casa de terror un guía les dio instrucciones.

Tiene que entrar por binas cada 5 min. entrara una bina tras otra, quien quiere entrar primero.

Nosotros- Mimi y Daniel dijeron al unísono y luego se miraron con mirada retadora (al puro estilo anime con un rayo de ojo a ojo ).

Yo quiero ir contigo – le dijo Rina a Daniel.

No yo iré con ella así lo acordamos.

Tu lo único que quieres es….

Cállate- dijo molesto y le dijo un poco a lo bajo- y si así fuera no te interesa,- luego volteo mas tranquilo y se dirigió a Mimi vamos a entrar.

Si – dijo nerviosa por el grito que le pego a Rina.

Ambos entraron, todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso, iban juntos pero parecía que iban separados, no querían demostrarse un ápice de miedo entre los dos. Rina ya venia atrás con Sara radiaba de coraje por lo que le dijo Daniel, si no los alcanzaba algo pasaría entre ellos, no lo podía permitir, pero como su pareja era Sara ella se encargaba de retrazarla lo más posible. La casa estaba dividida en tres secciones, en la primera todo era oscuro y parecía un laberinto; la segunda era una galería de monstruos de cera; la ultima de monstruos mecánicos que salían asustando a la persona en el momento menos pensado. Ellos estaban en el laberinto, donde fácilmente te podías caer y perderte "ve por la derecha y no te perderás" decía para si misma Mimi, Daniel venia detrás de ella cuidando sus pasos para no caerse de pronto a su memoria vino un recuerdo de la noche anterior, de St. Tail … "los lugares tenebrosos y oscuros se prestan para que la chica que te gusta se acerque un poco mas a ti… entre otras cosas" " en que estoy pensando, yo no la quiero cerca de mi, para que yo querría algo así ella no…". Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por que Mimi se tropezó y caía pero él por instinto alargo su mano y la alcanzo a pesar de que no veía nada.

No me sueltes o te caerás- le dijo en cuanto se enderezo correctamente.

Si- dijo y el rubor se le subió a las mejillas, agradecía que la oscuridad ocultaras eso – gracias.

Siguieron caminando, tomados de la mano de pronto el gesto se hizo cómodo y no pensaron en soltarse de nuevo, siguieron caminando y llegaron donde los muñecos de cera, a cada paso en lugar de estar asustados reían, pues cada uno les recordaba a determinada persona o maestro, de pronto llegaron al ultimo y era la llorona Daniel rió para si divertido.

¿Y ese quien se supone que es? – le pregunto Mimi a Daniel con curiosidad.

A quien crees… -dijo con simpatía y mirándola con suspicacia.

¿A quien?

A Rina.

Ambos se carcajearon divertidos (a Rina debieron arderle las orejas) aun venían de la mano, pero estaban concientes, ambos estaba analizando el calor que transmitía ese apretón y calculando cuando debían soltarse, llegaron fiablemente a la sección de los muñecos mecánicos. Mimi tenia miedo él se dio cuenta pues lo apretó mas fuerte de la mano, caminaron lento, había quejidos y risas escabrosos, ningún monstruo les había saltado encima ya casi llegaban al final, cuando una momia de ojos rojos le salto encima a Mimi la cual grito asustada y se abrazo de lo mas cercano que era por supuesto Daniel, él se sorprendió mucho, en ese momento y por ese solo gesto se descubrió el velo, en un gesto protector Daniel la abrazo, Ella sintió sus brazos rodeándola y se sintió nerviosa y al mismo tiempo aunque no lo entendía del todo…. Feliz. La cercanía de sus cuerpos los lleno de un calor especial … ambos sentían el aliento del otro tan cerca y se miraron a la cara sonrojados , tenían sus bocas tan cerca una de la otra que la tentación de un beso de pronto se hizo irresistible, Mimi sintió el peligro de si misma, si se lo permitía lo besaría, pero de pronto él le sonreía, a ella, por primera ves en sus labios vio ese gesto que la enamoro que descubrió finalmente que era verdad, a ella le gustaba Daniel, mas de lo que había previsto, quería con toda su alma probar sus labios, pero no si lo hacia lo perdería definitivamente, incluso como amigo, no podía hacerlo además él siempre lo había dicho ella, le resultaba insoportable, odiosa se lo había dicho muchas veces , entonces intento soltarse pero él no la soltó. Él sintió como Mimi se retiraba pero no la quiso soltar, lo había descubierto, su cercanía su calor, su aliento, le hacia sentir algo, no quería soltarla, era algo mas fuerte que él y le sonrió y de pronto ella le sonrió a él era esa sonrisa tan acostumbrada y tan deseada todos los días por él.

Mimi…… – le dijo en un profundo suspiro.

Daniel… … – le respondió muy nerviosa.

Puedo – dijo sin medir el alcance de ese deseo – darte un beso.

Yo….

Cualquiera que hubiera sido la repuesta ya no la espero, la interrumpió con un dulce beso, los suaves, dulces y tersos labios del joven detective (ya saben, estoy enamorada de él así que describo este beso como si me lo dirán a mi ) el contacto era delicioso y completamente delicado, amoroso, las bocas de ambos se acoplaron a la perfección, como si siempre hubieran estado listas y esperando ese contacto, ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y él rodeo con fuerza y ternura su cintura, sus cuerpos totalmente unidos se trasmitían una energía poderosa y magnética, por un minuto se olvidaron de donde estaban y quienes eran se volvieron uno solo en ese beso, exploraron sin timidez la boca uno del otro con su lengua disfrutando por primera vez para ambos el sabor de unos labios, duraron varios minutos unidos en esa "caricia" y lentamente se separaron.

Mimi – dijo él sin soltarla – me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Y tu a mi – dijo en medio de un ensueño hermoso.

En ese momento optaron pasos de tras de ellos y se separaron, eran Rina y Sara que finalmente les habían dado alcance, pese a todo el retrazo que había logrado Sara (al menos fue el tiempo suficiente Sara eres mi heroína) ambos los vieron hay solos y sonrojados.

Ahaaa salgamos de aquí, Mimi ya me ha demostrado que tiene mucho valor – dijo él de pronto mirando a la linda pelirroja con mucha dulzura y vio que Rina lo observaba inquisitivamente – lo siento Rina, creo que ganaste la apuesta, tenias mucha razón.

Daniel – dijo muy sorprendida Rina y enseguida molesta- ya sabes lo que te deseo – se ladeo y salio muy molesta, Sara la siguió mas por ir con ella para dejarlos solos.

Mimi…- le dijo al verse solos de nuevo- Mimi, te gustaría ser… mi novia.

Yo… - dijo "pero y Saint Tail".

Se que somos diferentes, que posiblemente todo el tiempo peleamos… pero sabes por que lo hacemos… por que tenia miedo de que si te trataba con cariño, no quería separarme de ti nunca, como en este momento.

Daniel.

Por favor ¿quienes ser mi novia?

Y tú que crees? - dijo y se arrojo en una enorme sonrisa a sus brazos.

Se dieron otro delicado beso y salieron tomados de la mano, esta a final de cuentas más que una prueba de valor fue de amor

_**Fin**_

* * *

_NDA: como veran aqui termina el Tomo 9 aun falta un Tomo 10 con la obra de teatro que son dos capitulos mas y un capitulo mas que se llama "Un principio diferente" que sera el especial, aun estoy pensado si transcribir o no un capitulo mas llamado "el dia de campo" pero lo decidire segun vea su respuesta._

_**Por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_mimi chan _


End file.
